A LADY'S PLEASURE
by MaraGaunt
Summary: Adaptacion y traduccion:Original de Robin Schone con el mismo titulo. Edward busca a una mujer que le haga olvidar los horrores que vivió en la guerra. Espera encontrarla en una noche lluviosa que lo lleva hacia la mas inesperada de las personas... Humans
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas Noches**

**Quería traerles esta pequeña traducción sobre la que estoy trabajando, la escritora original se llama Robín Schone, de este libro que hace parte de una antología, no hay traducción al español, pero me pareció perfecto para usar y practicar mis aptitudes con la traducción, cuenta de pocos capítulos y los protagonistas en realidad se llaman Abigail Medford y Robert Coally ( el libro en ingles se titula A Lady's Pleasure) sino que me pareció interesante traducirlo usando los personajes de Twilight que tanto quiero, como lo son Bells y Edward. Espero que no les moleste y disfruten de esta lectura tanto como yo. **

**Si a alguien le interesa leerlo en ingles como ya les mostré se titula A Lady´s Pleasure y la autora original es Robín Schone.**

**Constara de cuatro capítulos o más, es en realidad una historia corta, pero muy bonita. Espero que la disfruten. **

**Los personajes de Twilight son propiedad de SM.**

**Los personajes de A Lady's Pleasure, son propiedad de Robín Schone. **

**El placer de una Mujer. By Robín Schone Adaptado a los personajes de Twilight **

**Capitulo 1 **

Rabia.

Llenaba la tormenta, golpeando y tronando en el cielo nocturno.

Llenaba al extraño de una lujuria ardiente. Por una mujer. Una mujer que supiera más de la vida que sobrevivir un día a la vez. Una mujer amable y apasionada. Una mujer que compartiera con él su alma tanto como su cuerpo. Una mujer que pudiera, tal vez, devolverle su propia alma.

El hombre levanto el rostro hacia el cielo y maldijo a la lluvia helada. Maldijo al viento que se filtraba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Maldijo a la bala africana que había usado su pierna izquierda como practica de tiro al blanco obligándolo a pasar su convalecencia en la fría y ventosa tierra de Inglaterra. Maldijo al caballo que lo había tirado en aquellos parajes olvidados y aislados de Dios.

Pero más que todo maldijo la necesidad que lo había sacado de la tibieza y comodidad de su casa de campo.

Necesidad que un hombre como él, nacido en las calles de Londres, no podía permitirse. Necesidad que, en un hombre como él, atormentado por la muerte, no podía ser saciada.

Un relámpago partió el cielo como un tenedor, el ruido de advertencia de un trueno resonó en la noche.

La tormenta prometía muerte, tan perdida como él, sin caballo y sin refugio. La tormenta prometía vida, un Nuevo amanecer después del dolor y el deseo.

El extraño bajo la cabeza, y vio la luz.

"_Mis deseos se excitaron al más alto grado. Represente el placer que ella experimentaría cuando, al llegar al castillo, la desfloraría y me llevaría su virginidad, como un trofeo en mi cabeza…– Querida Laura– dije mientras tomaba una de sus manos y…_–"

Explotó.

Una pared sombría de viento y lluvia convirtió la luz de la vela en oscuridad azotando todas las revistas que estaban en segundo lugar en la suma de toda la existencia de Isabella.

Ciega e instintivamente ella busco la revista prohibida que había estado leyendo. A su lado unos dedos frenéticos se cerraron sobre la muestra de literatura erótica volando en el aire. Detrás de ella el crujido de una porcelana rota, delante de ella una silueta oscura, más oscura que la tormenta de fuera llenaba el espacio en donde debía estar la puerta.

Donde había estado momentos antes.

El corazón de Isabella palpitó contra sus costillas mientras hacia la transición mental de la ficticia Laura, quien estaba siendo iniciada en los placeres del sexo, a la solterona de carne y hueso que era ella.

Otra explosión resonó a través de la cabaña de campo mientras la puerta se cerraba de un golpe. La lluvia y el viento azotaban eliminando cualquier luz que la noche pudiera proveer, haciendo a Isabella consiente de la presencia del intruso. Un intruso que, juzgando por su estatura y la anchura de su silueta llenando la entrada, solo podía ser un hombre. Un hombre muy grande.

El deseo persistía a través de su cuerpo dando paso al horror. Se encontraba sola y había olvidado poner el cerrojo a la puerta. Isabella se puso de pie, ambos pies estaban desnudos. Se pregunto donde habría puesto sus zapatos.

– ¿Quién es usted? –

Su voz se escucho ruidosa, demasiado fuerte entre el repentino silencio. Ciertamente no pertenecía a la placida solterona que todos veían en ella. Tampoco pertenecía a la superficial mujer que había pretendido ser un momento antes. El cabello en su nuca se erizo mientras trataba de ver al extraño, era todo lo que la separaba de ser robada o asesinada.

–¿Que quiere? –

Gotas pequeñas de agua la rociaron como si un animal se estuviera sacudiendo para secarse.

– ¿Que cree que quiero? – él bajo y masculino gruñido venia desde cerca de la puerta. – Señora, en caso de que no lo haya notado, hay una tormenta ahí afuera. Quiero refugio.–

La respiración de Isabella abandonó sorpresivamente su pecho ante el tono de censura en la voz del intruso. Su acento revelaba que no era alguien de por ahí, pero se escuchaba educado.

– Soy perfectamente consciente de que está lloviendo, Señor… –

– Coronel Edward Cullen. – dijo la voz de manera cortante.

Unos puntos blancos aparecieron frente a la oscuridad delante de los ojos de Isabella.

– Soy perfectamente consciente de que está lloviendo, Coronel Cullen, pero no es posible que se quede aquí, hay una… – Sintió sus mejillas tibias cuando estuvo a punto de mencionar lo inmencionable – Una pequeña casa cerca de aquí. Ahí encontrara refugio. –

– Señora, estoy empapado, tengo frio y hambre, no voy a desperdiciar la noche buscando, encienda la vela antes de que alguno de nosotros salga herido. –

La orden fue abrupta, imperiosa y ruda. Como si ella fuera un soldado que se rehusaba a cumplir sus deberes.

Una ligera sensación de sorpresa se deslizo sobre ella, seguida de rabia.

Olvidó que el coronel era un intruso, olvidó que las damas como ella, criadas cuidadosamente, se desmayarían o rendirían ante la autoritaria voz masculina. Se olvidó de todo menos del hecho de que no estaba ahí para seguir órdenes. Ahí, en esa casita de campo que había alquilado, lejos de los dictámenes de la sociedad, había querido poder disfrutar de un precioso mes de libertad antes de dejarlo todo. Y cómo se atrevía…

Un ruido sordo, de botas golpeando la madera, rasgó la furia de Isabella. El coronel estaba acortando la oscura distancia que los separaba. El sonido fue seguido por uno como de arrastre, como si se tambaleara.

Los militares eran conocidos por sus hábitos para beber. Rápidamente, Isabella dio un paso atrás. Solo para chocar contra la silla que ella había estado ocupando. La arrastró por el piso.

– Por favor quédese donde esta mientras enciendo la vela – Su voz en la oscuridad era tan aguda como la del coronel – ¿Está herido? –

Un gruñido fue la respuesta que obtuvo. Y luego una llamarada de luz.

Isabella miró al intruso, alias coronel, a través de la mesa llena de rayones y no a través de la habitación, como debía ser.

Su primer pensamiento fue acerca de cuán oscura era su piel, no como la de los caballeros que conocía. Su segundo pensamiento fue sobre cuán ridículamente largas eran sus pestañas. Creaban sombras dentadas sobre sus mejillas mientras miraba hacia el fuego del fósforo que había encendido para la vela.

Entonces fue enteramente visible, iluminado por un círculo de luz.

Gotas de agua caían de su pelo cobrizo como el metal. Su cara era angulosa, limpia de patillas, o bigote, tal como la moda no dictaba. La mano que sostenía el fósforo era tan morena como su rostro, sus dedos eran largos, fuertes y con las puntas cuadradas. Grandes, demasiado grandes para caber dentro de una mujer de otra manera que no fuera uno por uno.

Ese fue su tercer y completamente incongruente pensamiento.

Sacudiendo la mano para apagar el fósforo, súbitamente el coronel se enderezo. Inconscientemente la mirada de Isabella siguió sus movimientos. Con cinco pies y nueve pulgadas de altura, había pocos hombres que la sobrepasaran en estatura pero ella tuvo que llevar su cabeza hacia tras para mirar a ese hombre. Ojos, amarillos como el oro miraron a los suyos.

La casa de campo se redujo al tamaño de un guardarropa. Ella nunca había visto tales ojos. No había nada suave en ellos, aun así eran hermosos, e inflexiblemente masculinos.

Las oscuras pestañas parpadearon, ella podían sentir su Mirada de oro sobre sus labios, su garganta, sus pechos…

Pechos….súbitamente recordó, que no estaban confinados por un corsé o camisola. Sus dedos involuntariamente se cerraron sobre el húmedo papel. Un vistazo apresurado hacia abajo confirmo lo que ya sabía. El coronel no estaba mirando fijamente sus pechos. Estaba mirando a La Perla. Un diario de voluptuosa lectura, el numero del 12. Junio de 1880. Un diario que ella aferraba contra su pecho, con la cubierta hacia fuera.

Rápidamente lanzo el diario tras ella. Simultáneamente el coronel se giró hacia la cama de hierro que estaba apoyada sobre la pared de la derecha. La cubierta estaba doblada en una clara invitación.

La alarma se deslizo por su espalda.

– ¿Que está haciendo? –

Él evito la cama y se dirigió hacia los tres baúles que estaban en el piso. Un torrente de sangre ardiente lleno la cara de Isabella, tan rápidamente como se desvaneció. Por primera vez pensó que podría desmayarse. Siguió al coronel.

– Oiga, espere un minuto... –

Demasiado tarde. Él había abierto el baúl. Para dejar al descubierto una colección de cuero y papel. Libros con títulos inconfundibles: "Aventuras de Cama", "La historia de un Dildo". "Historias de Crepúsculo", o "Las Aventuras Amorosas de Una Compañía de Mujeres antes del Matrimonio". Y más copias de La Perla.

Nadie nunca había visto su colección erótica. La cólera porque ese hombre, ese coronel, la hubiera privado de su retiro y hubiera descubierto su secreto pulsó sobre el miedo y la vergüenza.

– Le pregunte algo, señor, y espero que conteste. ¿Que está haciendo? –

El coronel miro hacia el contenido del baúl por un largo momento antes de levantar la mirada hacia ella. Por un segundo algo ardió en esa mirada de color oro que causo que los pezones de Isabella se endurecieran. Luego los ojos se volvieron fríos y planos, como su voz.

– Estoy buscando una toalla. Y una manta. –

– Bueno, no las va a encontrar ahí – Isabella lanzó el diario dentro del baúl y lo cerró con fuerza.

Lo miro desafiándolo a decir algo sobre la literatura que la dama que supuestamente era no debía poseer.

– Hay una toalla en la bomba de gas que está cerca de la estufa. ¿Para qué quiere una manta? –

Seguramente se había confundido cuando creyó ver la llamarada en sus ojos, eran tan duros como el color del metal que parecían, como el oro.

– Mi ropa esta empapada, ¿señora…? –

– Señorita…– Isabella vaciló, no tenia por que darle su apellido ese coronel, podría arriesgarse a que conociera a alguien de su familia. – Señorita Isabella… –

– Mi ropa esta empapada, señorita Isabella, quiero una manta para poder cubrir mi desnudez cuando me la quite.

Bella lo miró fijamente. Las palabras cubrir y desnudez, ahogaron momentáneamente el sonido de la lluvia y el viento implacable.

– Coronel Cullen – se enderezó hasta alcanzar su máxima estatura. – Le daré refugio de la tormenta pero no le permitiré…

Los ojos de oro eran implacables.

– Señorita Isabella, no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerme. –

Bella se erizo completamente, lista para pelear o escapar. El sonido de un trueno sacudió la casa. Un aviso de que no tenía a donde huir. Un recordatorio de que se estaba comportando mas como la joven Laura de La Perla que como una madura solterona, vestida con un descolorido vestido verde y a quien además le estaban creciendo hilos de color gris en el cabello castaño que se arremolinaba en un deslucido moño.

Vestida o no había pocas probabilidades de que un hombre como él concentrara su atención en una mujer como ella. Especialmente alguien tan frio. Sin duda.

El agua que goteaba formaba un círculo alrededor de sus botas.

– Le pregunté si esta herido –

La frialdad en los ojos amarillos se intensificó.

– No –

– Bien – dijo ella de manera cortante – Entonces no tendrá problema en caminar hacia la mesa y tomar asiento. Le daré una toalla y una manta, pero primero déjeme encender el fuego en la estufa.

– Eso no será necesario –

– Coronel Cullen…–

– Señorita Isabella, hay una tormenta arreciando fuera, la casa tiene un techo de paja, si el viento entra por la chimenea tendrá una estufa ardiendo, lo que probablemente causara un incendio. Preferiría sentir un poco de frio a morir rostizado.

Isabella tomo una respiración profunda. Incluso su hermano mayor, el conde de Melford, no era tan autoritario como ese coronel.

– Bien – dijo ella herméticamente, encolerizada. Le pasó una toalla y mientras se secaba camino hacia la cama y tiro de la manta que estaba encima. Cuando volvió a la mesa él había secado su pelo y lo había apartado hacia atrás, era aun mas cobrizo que antes, el agua lo había oscurecido, aun así se movía libremente, lo cual quería decir que no usaba ninguna bálsamo sobre ese cabello, al contrario de sus contemporáneos en Londres .

Isabella no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que vio a un hombre sin balsamo en su pelo. Su piel lampiña, bronceada por el sol era extremadamente viril. Dejó caer la manta en la mesa.

– Esperaré en la cama. Por favor avíseme cuando se haya cambiado y tomare sus ropas para ponerlas a secar.

Los lamentos de la tormenta no ocultaron el sonido que hizo él al ponerse de pie. Ni el que hizo al quitarse las botas cuando estas cayeron al piso de madera.

La ropa también sonó, descubrió ella. Un susurro la ropa exterior, un roce la ropa interior. Súbitamente se pregunto si su cuerpo era tan moreno como su cara. E intento combatir la sensación que ese pensamiento le dio.

– Puede volverse –

Él se sentó en la mesa con la manta alrededor como una toga. Él la miro mientras extendía hacia ella el montón de ropa húmeda. Se percató de que su brazo era tan moreno como el resto de su piel, la del hombro quedaba expuesta por la postura de la manta.

Aceptó el montón de ropa, esta olía a lana húmeda y a algo más. Especia, o almizcle, algo estrictamente masculino.

Inclinándose ella cogió las botas embarradas. Por el rabillo de ojo vio un par de largos y oscuros pies. Tenía esculturales y musculosos tobillos. También eran bronceados, y rociados por vello negro y fino. Isabella nunca había visto tanta piel desnuda en un hombre.

Con las mejillas ardiendo ella se enderezo. Los ojos amarillos esperaban por los suyos.

– En un futuro corra las cortinas, señorita Isabella. Pocos hombres podrían oponerse a echar una ojeada al espectáculo, y pase el cerrojo, algunos hombres podrían tomar más de lo que está dispuesta a ofrecer.

Por un segundo Isabella pensó que podía reventar de ira ante la insinuación de que podría dar bienvenida a dichas atenciones. La ira dio paso a la humillación cuando pensó que inconscientemente las recibiría. Se sintió hostil por qué un intruso supusiera que sus deseos secretos no eran en absoluto los de una dama.

– Coronel Cullen, he estado en esta casa por una semana y el único hombre que he encontrado incapaz de resistir al espectáculo ha sido usted. Además, ¿como se atreve a regañarme por no asegurar mi puerta cuando es usted, señor, el intruso?. –

La violencia de sus sentimientos estalló al mismo tiempo que uno de los vidrios. Girando, ella miro sorprendida a la rama de árbol que se movió entre la ventana cercana a la cama. Viento y lluvia entraban incólumes por entre el orificio que dejaba la rama.

La vela parpadeo y ardió creando una salvaje llamarada de sombra y luz.

– ¡Quédese donde esta! – ordenó el coronel con la voz aguda como un disparo. – El piso está cubierto de vidrios rotos. Necesitamos algo para cubrir de ventana. Deme mis botas, y mantenga la luz –

Isabella apretó los dientes, el coronel había ordenado demasiadas cosas. Dándose la vuelta ella localizó su objetivo y deliberadamente lanzó las pesadas botas en dirección a él. Los dedos de sus pies retrocedieron rápidamente.

– ¿Mueve usted armarios mejor a oscuras Coronel Cullen? – pregunto ella educadamente.

– En absoluto, señorita Isabella – los ojos dorados se estrecharon – solo quiero ahorrarle el rubor –

Él se enderezo y soltó la manta. Isabella soltó la ropa mojada, que era lo único que había entre ellos y la vela, que se apagó.

La casa se sumergió en una completa oscuridad. Al mismo tiempo algo rozo su cadera.

Instintivamente ella puso su mano sobre la carne desnuda. Caliente, dura carne desnuda. Era como una manija gruesa cubierta de piel tan lisa como la seda. Debajo de ella había una vena palpitante. Ella aparto su mano rápidamente.

– Me asustó, Coronel Cullen –

– Señorita Isabella – la voz en la oscuridad era mas fría que el viento que zumbaba a través de la ventana rota. – Si insiste en aferrar lo que no puede ver, algún día sufrirá de algo más que miedo. Vaya hacia la cama y quédese ahí, no quiero tener que preocuparme por asustarla otra vez –

Isabella permaneció donde estaba.

– Tonterías, Coronel Cullen – dijo quieta – esta es mi casa y soy perfectamente capaz de ayudarle –

– Déjeme decírselo de otra manera, señorita Isabella. No estoy tan preocupado por asustarla como a mí mismo. Use su ingenio señora, no tiene puestos los zapatos. No tengo deseos de atender una ventana rota y luego unos pies sangrantes. –

Quedándose sin palabras Isabella miró hacia la oscuridad. Seguramente él no pensaba que lo había tocado a propósito. ¡Había sido él quien la había rozado!

Y entonces, ¿como se atrevía a hacer ese comentario sobre ella?. Un caballero no mencionaría los pies de una mujer.

– Muy bien, coronel Cullen –

Ella bordeo la cama, evitando pasar frente al área de la ventana rota. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso, puso sus pies muy juntos en el piso de madera, se preguntó en donde pensaría el coronel pasar la noche. Luego se pregunto lo que se sentiría dormir con un hombre. Desnudo. Su piel caliente curvada contra la suya.

El sonido del roce de madera contra madera interrumpió sus improcedentes pensamientos. El coronel estaba empujando el armario sobre el piso, respirando regular y pesadamente.

El fuerte viento silbo sobre la casa al mismo tiempo que un gruñido embotado.

– Listo, esto debería bastar –

Repentinamente una mano se posó sobre su cabeza, se deslizó por su oreja y luego por su mejilla. Los dedos estaban fríos, ligeramente húmedos por la lluvia. Se sentían ásperos contra la suavidad de su piel. Contra su pecho… El fuego se disparo por su cuerpo.

– ¿Que cree que…? –

Su mano, que se había levantado para empujarlo, se vio asida firmemente. Por un duro y calloso puño. Él forzó a sus dedos a curvarse sobre el papel enrollado que tenía en la mano.

– Esto estaba sobre el armario –

Así que había sido allí donde el viento había llevado al otro diario. Ella endureció su espina dorsal con fuerza.

– Gracias coronel Cullen –

El libero su mano.

– Un placer, Señorita Isabella –

El calor dispersó la frialdad de la oscuridad, su cuerpo estaba a centímetros de su cara.

Ella se pregunto si él se había puesto la manta nuevamente. Una particularmente intrigante escena de La Perla se reprodujo frente a sus ojos.

Si se inclinaba un poco, podría besar lana o…

– ¿Está bien? – pregunto él abruptamente.

– Perfectamente, gracias.– enderezó su espalda preguntándose si se estaba enloqueciendo – ¿Y usted? –

La punta del colchón se hundió.

– Soy un viejo caballo de guerra, mover el armario difícilmente es una tarea pesada –

Isabella enrolló en diario húmedo. El coronel estaba lejos de ser viejo, como muy bien debía saber. Ni siquiera tenía canas en su cobrizo pelo.

– ¿Está siendo irónico, Coronel Cullen?

– Solo digo la verdad –

No pudo dejar de percibir el sonido de la pesada bota cayendo al piso. Luego otro sonido similar. La cama entera se sacudió. Ella lo sintió, más que verlo, sentándose sobre el colchón y apoyando su espalda en la pared.

– Tengo treinta y cinco años. Los últimos veintidós los he pasado en el ejército. ¿Que está haciendo usted aquí, sola? –

Isabella se rehusó a dejar que su cólera se esfumara.

– ¿Que hace usted "aquí" Coronel Cullen? –

Hubo un momento de silencio.

– Convaleciendo –

Ella movió su cuello y cabeza en la dirección en donde sabia que él estaba sentado. Todo lo que podía ver era oscuridad.

– ¿Hay alguna casa cerca de aquí? – preguntó ella.

– No, cerca no –

Enderezándose ella escuchó la tormenta que arreciaba fuera por largos segundos.

– Hace veintidós años usted tenia trece, coronel Cullen, la edad para enlistarse es quince años –

– Tiene razón, señorita Isabella – la voz en la oscuridad era despectiva. – Mentí.

¿Mintió?, ¿hace veintidós años, o lo hacía ahora?

– ¿Por qué esta convaleciente? –

Nuevamente el silencio, seguido de un forzado:

– Una herida de bala –

Ella recordó su cojera, y la vista de su muy musculoso y velludo tobillo.

– En la pierna izquierda –

– Sí –

Isabella había seguido los movimientos de la Guerra por los periódicos.

– ¿Por un Bóer?

– Sí –

La casa más cercana estaba a muchas millas de la carretera. Ella había escogido deliberadamente esa casa para su propio aislamiento.

– Eso aun no explica porque esta aquí, coronel Cullen –

El silencio fue más largo esta vez. Ella se concentró en la humedad del diario enrollado en sus manos y no en la tibieza que venía del final de la cama, donde las piernas de él estaban apoyadas.

– Mi caballo me tiró. Caminé unos momentos pero no había encontrado nada, hasta que vi su luz, y aquí estoy –

– Pero ¿por qué estaba fuera con esa tormenta? –

– ¿Por qué lee literatura erótica?–

Isabella se preparó para defender su elección de lectura arguyendo que era para educación, era gracioso, no era de su incumbencia. Se sorprendió a si misma respondiendo:

– Porque es la única manera en la que una mujer puede aprender sobre sexo –

Una corriente de electricidad traspasó la oscuridad, como si un relámpago hubiera golpeado cerca de ahí.

– Podría estar equivocado, por supuesto – la voz del coronel era grave – Pero creo que existen otros métodos para que una mujer satisfaga su curiosidad –

– Nunca conocí a un hombre que estuviera interesado en satisfacer mi curiosidad, coronel Cullen. – dijo ella reprimidamente.

Fuera de la casa, la fuerza de la tormenta se elevó. El viento aullaba sobre el armario. Olas aporreaban la playa a lo lejos. Los truenos rugían en el cielo.

Esto hizo consiente a Isabella del peligro que corría, el viento podría llevarse el techo, las olas podían salir del océano y tragarse la casita en la orilla. Los relámpagos podrían…

– Quería una mujer.–

Las inesperadas palabras trajeron a Isabella de vuelta a la realidad.

– ¿Perdón? –

– Quería saber que estaba haciendo fuera en la tormenta, monte mi caballo esperando encontrar algún pueblo, una taberna, y una mujer complaciente –

La confesión era abrupta. El coronel Cullen había seguido su necesidad. Isabella odiaba las convenciones que no le permitían a una dama ese mismo privilegio.

Debería sentirse indignada por lo que ningún hombre admitiría frente a una mujer. Al contrario sintió que su rencor se evaporaba. Era remplazado por un extraño sentido de camaradería.

Ese hombre había visto su baúl lleno de literatura erótica y no la había juzgado. Sería hipócrita de ella juzgarlo ahora, cuando él obviamente tenia sus propias necesidades.

– Lo envidio Coronel Cullen. Si fuera hombre también habría montado y habría ido en busca de compañía –

– No era compañía lo que salí a buscar, señorita Isabella–

– Sé muy bien lo que salió a buscar, coronel Cullen –

– ¿Lo sabe, señorita Isabella? – la voz en la oscuridad era curiosamente apasionada. – ¿Sabe lo que es sentir que su cuerpo se quema y querer lanzar por la borda todo en lo que ha creído solo por un momento de olvido? –

Los ojos de Isabella se cerraron ante una vida, su vida, una de querer cosas que nunca podrían ser, cosas que nunca podría tener, que una solterona nunca podría anhelar.

– Sí, coronel Cullen, lo sé –

La cama se movió un poco.

– Tiene usted fantasías, señorita Isabella? –

Imágenes prohibidas danzaron frente a sus ojos, de la desnudez de un hombre. El deseo llenando el cuerpo de una mujer, imágenes sexuales de cosas que ella nunca había hecho. Cosas que nunca había visto. Cosas sobre las que aun no había leído. Fantasías que durante las tres siguientes semanas ella debía alejar de su vida.

– Si – abrió los ojos y miro hacia la oscuridad – tengo fantasías –

– Cuénteme – la abrupta orden fue áspera.

– Yo… – ¿como podría contarle a ese hombre, que era un perfecto extraño, lo que había soñado en la intimidad durante años? Pero la oscuridad proveía cierto anonimato. Podía hacer de cuenta que estaba hablando consigo misma, o en una fantasía.

– Fantaseo sobre besar. No los pequeños besos que doy y recibo de mi familia y amigos, sino un beso real…como los cuentan en mis libros. Con sus…lenguas – antes de perder su valor ella pregunto – ¿Realmente los hombres y las mujeres se besan de esa manera, coronel Cullen?–

– Algunas veces, ¿sobre que mas tiene fantasías, señorita Isabella? –

Isabella traspasó el periódico de su mano al colchón para así poder apoyar su espalda en la cabecera de hierro de la cama. El empeine de su pie derecho rozo contra la musculosa pierna de él.

El calor la recorrió entera. Escondió su pie debajo de su vestido.

– Yo… fantaseo sobre la apariencia de un hombre. Quiero decir…tengo sobrinitos y he…he cambiando sus pañales. No son…muy impresionantes. Aun así en los libros describen a los hombres mucho más…grandes. ¿Lo son?, ¿son los hombres tan grandes como los describen en los libros?–

Pudo ser su propia respiración agitada la que escucho, o pudo ser la de él. Porque súbitamente descubrió qué era lo que había tocado en la oscuridad, con piel suave y venas palpitantes. Y si, era bastante grande.

– Algunos hombres son grandes, otros pequeños – la voz en la oscuridad se volvió profunda. – así como hay algunas mujeres que tienen grandes pechos, y otras pequeños. ¿Es importante para usted? –

– Si – dijo ella suavemente, preguntándose que había pensando de ella cuando la tocó, preguntándose cuán grande eran sus medidas, preguntándose si todos los hombres eran como él. Entonces ella se rio tímidamente – Siempre que pueda satisfacer a una mujer. ¿Es posible, coronel Cullen?, ¿puede un hombre satisfacer a una mujer? –

– ¿Lo duda, señorita Isabella? –

– Oh si, coronel Cullen. Cada vez que miro a uno de mi emperifollados cuñados. Intento imaginarlos besando con sus lenguas o tocando los pechos de una mujer, o besándola entre las piernas, y francamente no puedo. No puedo imaginarlos haciendo alguna de las cosas sobre las que leo. No puedo ni imaginarlos engendrando a sus propios hijos. Tienen grandes estómagos, coronel Cullen. Simplemente no puedo imaginarme esos estómagos moviéndose de arriba a abajo…

Estómagos moviéndose de arriba abajo, esa frase resonó durante un lapso de tiempo, el suficiente para que Isabella llevara su mano a su boca horrorizada por las palabras que habían salido de ella. Al mismo tiempo un disparo de risa broto del otro lado de la cama. El colchón se estremeció y crujió.

– Me alegra que encuentre mis palabras graciosas, coronel Cullen. – dijo Isabella con rigidez.

La risa masculina se detuvo.

– Repentinamente encuentro toda esta conversación graciosa. Ahí está usted, contándome sus más oscuras fantasías, y aun así se dirige a mí como Coronel Cullen, y aquí estoy yo, igualmente reprimido, llamándola señorita Isabella. Hagamos una tregua, ¿si? Mientras dure la tormenta seamos simplemente Isabella y Edward –

Era absurdo por supuesto, pero llamar al intruso por su nombre de pila se le hacía más íntimo que contarle sus oscuras fantasías. Mientras él siguiera siendo coronel y no un hombre entonces seguiría siendo parte de la tormenta y ella dejaría a la señorita solterona en la ilícita conversación.

Pero cruzar la barrera…

– Está bien – Isabella tomo una respiración profunda para aquietar la rapidez de los latidos de su corazón. – estoy compartiendo mis fantasías pero usted aun guarda las suyas. ¿Con que….fantaseas…Edward? –

– Con una mujer, Isabella, fantaseo sobre todas las cosas que me gustaría hacerle a una mujer –

La respiración de Isabella se atascó en su garganta, ella tuvo una visión de sus masculinas manos acariciando la pálida piel del cuerpo de una mujer, y se preguntaba que se sentiría al tocar su cuerpo. Un deseo líquido la inundo entre las piernas.

– ¿El… tamaño? ¿Fantaseas sobre el tamaño de los pechos de una mujer? –

– No –

La corta respuesta no la animaba a continuar preguntando, pero esta era la primera persona con la que había discutido sobre sexo términos diferentes a los normales, y quería saber más.

Cuando volviera a Londres en tres semanas, tendría este recuerdo al menos, para pasar las noches solitarias.

– Bien… ¿que tipo de cosas te gustaría hacerle…a una mujer? – preguntó ella casualmente, casi dubitativamente, mientras dentro de su pecho su corazón golpeaba contra sus costillas.

– Todo – su voz fue un lento y oscuro roce. – Todo con lo que ella ha soñado, quiero frotar mi cuerpo contra una mujer hasta perderme dentro de su cuerpo, hasta que su placer sea el mío. Quiero hacerla gritar y llorar por mas, quiero que ella me haga olvidar que he gastado los últimos veintidós años de mi vida matando –

Isabella sintió que el aire había sido completamente extraído de sus pulmones. La muerte era parte de la guerra. Los periódicos estaban llenos de noticias, Isabella leía los acontecimientos, el recuento de víctimas y nunca había pensado en los sobrevivientes, esos soldados que peleaban en el nombre de su majestad. Hombres que no habían nacido para matar pero cuyas circunstancias los habían obligado a hacerlo. Hombres que sufrían por sus acciones el resto de sus vidas. Como este autoritario coronel parecía estar sufriendo. Por largos segundos ella aferró el diario mojado en sus manos, sobrecogida por la cruda necesidad que parecía emanar del hombre a su lado.

De un soldado que había confrontado a la muerte.

El único peligro que Isabella había experimentado alguna vez había sido el hecho de poder ser descubierta leyendo literatura erótica. Como hombre él había soportado el dolor físico; el único dolor que Isabella había experimentado había sido el de la soledad, pretendiendo ser lo que no era. Aun así sintió que el deseo del coronel podía rivalizar con el de ella, y se forzó a si misma a buscar el olvido en medio de la tormenta. Se forzó a enterrar su frustración entre las páginas de libros y revistas prohibidos. Se preguntó cómo sería olvidar su futuro en brazos de este hombre. Así como él quería olvidar su pasado en los brazos de una mujer.

Ella era una mujer, pensó en un arrebato de riesgoso deseo. En la oscuridad ella no se sentía como una solterona. Seguramente su cuerpo no se sentía viejo tampoco.

Repentinamente una voz vino desde la distancia, seguramente no era la de ella ni la del dolor en sus pechos, ni la del calor entre sus muslos, la voz de una solterona que debería estar mas allá de los deseos de su juventud, una dama que nunca debería experimentar esos deseos sin importar su edad.

– Te ayudare a olvidar, Edward, si tú me ayudas a olvidar –


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenas Noches**

**Les vengo con otro capítulo de esta historia.**

**Como les aclare al principio la autora original se llama Robín Schone (les recomiendo que lean sus libros, son maravillosos), no hay traducción al español y solo estoy probando mis aptitudes de traductora y adaptándola a los personajes de Twilight que son originales de Stephenie Meyer.**

**En este libro la autora resalta las maneras en que se evitaba concebir en el siglo XIX. Menciona en este capítulo las esponjas empapadas de vinagre que se metían dentro de las mujeres para evitar quedarse embarazadas, ese método particular era usado por las mujeres, pero más específicamente las "señoras de la vida alegre¬¬, me da pena poner la palabra con P.) Y también menciona a los antepasados de los preservativos, llamados "gomas".**

**Gracias por leer.**

**A Lady`s Pleasure**

**Capitulo 2**

**- **Eres virgen – su voz se escuchaba áspera, plana.

El rostro de Isabella ardió en medio de la oscuridad

- Si -

- Y una dama –

Ninguna dama haría las cosas que Isabella quería hacer, o que se proponía hacer.

- No –

- Que es lo que necesitas olvidar, Isabella? –

- Dentro de tres semanas cumpliré treinta años. –

Y dejaría para siempre cualquier vestigio de juventud.

- Cumplir treinta años no es el fin del mundo. Te darás cuenta que no te sentirás diferente de cómo te sientes esta noche.

Ella miro desoladoramente hacia lo que consideraba su futuro.

- - Eso es a lo que le temo, Edward –

- - No he tenido ninguna mujer en más de un año – dijo el luego de un momento.

El corazón de Isabella presiono contra sus costillas. Parecía, increíblemente, como si él fuera a aceptar su oferta.

- - Todo lo que pido es que seas amable – murmuró.

- - ¿Y si no puedo?- preguntó él.

- - Entonces ya no seré mas una virgen – dijo ella con una practicidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir. Finalmente sabría si había algo más allá de las noches en vela y la frustración sin fin.

- - El sexo no es molesto – la incorpórea voz se oía cruda – es sucio, ruidoso y sudoroso. El dolor puede volverse placer y el placer puede ser doloroso. Una vez que empiece no seré capaz de detenerme. Y no me detendré hasta que te haga rogar y llorar.

Un acceso de puro deseo atravesó el estomago de Isabella, estaba teñido de miedo, y de una ardiente esperanza porque todo lo que él dijo fuese verdad, que pudiera sacarla de los dictámenes de propiedad y mostrarle todo aquello que su cuerpo anhelaba.

Ella apretó el diario que tenía en sus manos.

- Realmente espero que no –

- ¿Por qué?- gruño él.

Isabella salto ante la súbita violencia de su voz. Y le respondió con una incongruente lógica.

- Por qué no usas pomada en el pelo, y por qué no puedo imaginarte insistiéndole a una mujer que vista como monja para que la vista de sus piernas no excite tu sensibilidad -

Podía sentir su sorpresa, podía sentir la sangre corriendo a través de sus venas y su corazón saltando en su pecho. Un asomo de risa pasó a través de la oscuridad. Bajo ella la cama se sacudió y crujió.

Súbitamente todo lo que Isabella quería era detener esa risa.

- ¿Me desvisto? - dijo secamente.

La risa murió abruptamente. Un movimiento rápido hizo crujir la cama. Ella puso su mano derecha adelante para conservar el equilibrio, hizo contacto con una carne caliente y dura. Estaba cubierta por áspero vello. Había hueso, musculo y un diminuto pezón.

Ella quito su mano justo cuando unos largos dedos se cerraron sobre su cadera. Y manteniéndola perfectamente quieta treparon por su cintura, su abdomen, un seno… Su corazón dio una sacudida ante ese toque, luego los dedos se curvaron alrededor de su cuello.

Los dedos callosos la obligaron a levantar la barbilla contra la oscuridad.

- - Si tomo tu virginidad, si toco tus pechos, si te beso entre las piernas… ¿que me darás, Isabella? –

- ¿Que es lo que quieres? –

Ella se paralizo por la rigidez de sus palabras y la cercanía de su cuerpo, un cuerpo que ya no estaba cubierto por la manta.

- Todo…tienes que dármelo todo, tu cuerpo, tus necesidades, tus fantasías. Todo lo que tengas -

Isabella respire un aliento ardiente, luego sus labios fueron cubiertos por un líquido y aterciopelado calor, su lengua estaba dentro de su boca y la primera fantasía de Isabella se había vuelto realidad.

Solo para descubrir que el beso francés no tenía nada que ver con la anémica experiencia que los libros describían. Los libros no describían la increíble intimidad de la respiración de un hombre rozando la mejilla de una mujer mientras su lengua llenaba su boca y sus dedos aferraban su barbilla como si ella fuese infinitamente deseable. Las fantasías no describían el sabor…

Pero Edward lo hacía, sabía como a brandy, a hombre. A deseo caliente y húmedo.

La revista se escapo de sus manos al mismo tiempo que su lengua se apartó de su boca.

- Déjame ser el hombre de tu fantasía, Isabella - la piel dura susurraba a través de su mejilla, un dedo la acariciaba. – Mientras dure la tormenta, debes darme todo lo que le das a él -

La respiración de Isabella se atascó en su pecho. Él había aceptado su oferta. Su dolor debía ser muy grande para aceptar la propuesta de una solterona treintañera.

Ella sacudió sus hombros. La razón por la que la aceptaba no debía importar. Ella quería que él fuera el hombre de su fantasía. Quería hacerle olvidar. Quería olvidar, y por una noche ser la mujer que le había hecho sentir que era con su beso. Hermosa, deseable, joven y llena de esperanza.

Ella incline la barbilla hacia una vida de negaciones.

- - El hombre de mi fantasía me desviste –

- - Piensa cuidadosamente antes de embarcarte en este viaje, Isabella, por que una vez que empiece no hay vuelta atrás -

Isabella inhalo, aspirando el olor a brandy de su aliento, aspirando el olor a lluvia y especias de su cuerpo. La tangible realidad en vez de la seca fantasía.

-No tengo ningún deseo de dar vuelta atrás, Edward -

Él se levanto de la cama, luego, repentinamente ella estaba de pie y la extensión de su cuerpo fue atacada por calor mientras unos dedos desabrochaban la fila de botones del frente de su vestido.

Ella toco las manos que no podía ver, manos que eran casi dos veces el tamaño de las de ella.

- Pero tienes que cumplir tu palabra, Edward. – los dedos se quedaron quietos bajo los de ella. – tienes que hacerme rogar y gritar por ello -

Su cuerpo fue envuelto por ardiente fuego. Sentía vergüenza por su audacia, pero sentía también las ondas de lujuria que irradiaba el hombre frente a ella. Sus manos se deslizaron fuera de las de Isabella. Su rostro fue envuelto por sus callosas manos, la obligó a levantar la mirada.

- Cumpliré con lo que dije – el aliento a brandy acaricio sus labios – pero recuerda esto; mientras dure la tormenta tu cuerpo, tus necesidades, tus fantasías, todo lo que tienes es mío, y mantendré mi promesa, Isabella -

El corazón de Isabella se detuvo.

- Entonces diría que tenemos un acuerdo, Edward. –

La voz en la oscuridad resonó con decisión.

- Entonces, déjame desvestirte.

El aire fresco acaricio su piel mientras se abría cada botón de su vestido. Inmediatamente ese aire de la noche fue remplazado por una cálida y dura mano deslizándose dentro del vestido y apartando el descolorido algodón de sus pechos.

- No estas usando corsé –

Su respiración era tan pesada como la de ella.

- No – el corsé estaba dentro de uno de los baúles, donde lo había puesto junto con sus enaguas inmediatamente después de llegar a la casa.

El vestido se deslizo por sus hombros y sus brazos, susurrando a través del aire fresco y la piel tibia, para caer alrededor de sus pies. Luego las manos cálidas y duras la tomaron de las caderas y la acercaron a él. Una carne igualmente cálida se apretó contra su estomago.

- - ¿Siempre llevas ropa interior de seda? – preguntó él. Ella levantó sus manos y las apoyó contra sus hombros. Los músculos eran duros, todo en él era duro y caliente.

- - Sí, me gusta cómo se siente –

- - A mi también -

Su voz era un murmullo ronco contra su oreja derecha. Unos dedos agiles se deslizaron por la costura descubierta de la espalda. Sus dedos la tocaron en un lugar que hizo que sus rodillas casi se quebraran.

- Acá eres muy suave. –

Involuntariamente ella se arqueo contra sus dedos mientras él repetía la misma caricia en el inicio de sus nalgas.

- Y aquí también – Él empujó sus dedos más profundamente entre la división de piel…una pulgada seductora – nunca tuve tiempo de aprenderme el cuerpo de una mujer. Pero esta noche, contigo Isabella, voy a tomarme el tiempo necesario. Cuando la tormenta termine sabré como se siente cada centímetro de tu piel -

Ella se tensó bajo la inesperada invasión, las llemas de sus dedos rozaron contra la tierna carne.

Con determinación ella deslizo sus manos por la columna lisa de su espalda hasta llegar a las duras nalgas, rudas donde ella era suave, cóncavas donde ella era rellenita. Ella cernió su toque en el lugar en donde terminaba su espalda.

- Cuando la tormenta termine, Edward, también sabré como se siente cada centímetro de tu cuerpo- dijo acariciándolo lentamente.

La carne que pulsaba contra su estomago vibró mientras la carne bajo sus manos se ponía rígida.

- No necesito que una mujer conozca mi cuerpo, Isabella -

Ella había llegado demasiado lejos para retroceder.

- - Pero necesito conocer tu cuerpo, Edward –

- - ¿Habitualmente fantaseas con acariciar el trasero de un hombre? – la voz en medio de la oscuridad era caustica.

- - ¿Lo haces tú, Edward? – pregunto ella de manera cortante.

- - Puedo asegurarte que nunca he tenido fantasías con el trasero de un hombre -

A Isabella le tomo un minuto dares cuenta de que Edward estaba bromeando para ocultar su vergüenza. Eso la envalentonó, pensar en que él era tan nuevo en ese tipo de intimidad como lo era ella. E igualmente vulnerable. Ella continúo acariciando la suave v en la base de su espalda.

- ¿Es en eso en lo que los hombres piensan durante la batalla?, ¿en acariciar el trasero de una mujer? -

Su cuerpo entero se puso rígido, una oscura tensión lleno el ambiente,

- Cuando los hombres están en batalla están demasiado cansados para pensar, o demasiado asustados para hacer algo más que yacer en espera de la muerte.

Isabella mordió su labio inferior momentáneamente perdida por la fría hostilidad de su voz y el dolor que esta ocultaba.

- Antes de la batalla, ¿en qué piensas tu? –

La callosa yema de su dedo se introdujo una pulgada mas entre sus nalgas. Un peso hizo presión sobre su frente.

- - Pienso sobre cómo mantener a mis hombres con vida, si me preguntas si volvería a matar, Isabella, la respuesta es sí –

- - Solo en la batalla, Edward. – dijo ella firmemente - y supuestamente estas olvidándolo ahora.

Súbitamente el delicioso y erótico dedo dejo de tocarla para desatar las cintas de su ropa interior y deslizarla por sus caderas. Él dio un paso atrás y se sintió rodeada de oscuridad y aire frio.

- Entonces hazme olvidar, Isabella. Dime que hace el hombre de tu fantasía después de desnudarte -

La incertidumbre se mezclaba con el deseo, pequeñas voces le gritaban que retrocediera.

"Eres demasiado vieja, demasiado pequeña, demasiado rechoncha" mil y una razones por las cuales él no la podía encontrar atractiva. Poniendo sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo ella enderezo sus hombros.

- Él toca mis senos -

Un calor rozó la punta de sus pezones. Ella tenso las rodillas para evitar caerse.

- Estas dura – la fricción era en parte caricia y en parte toque. – Puedo sentir las fisuras por donde se supone que amantas, justo en la punta. ¿El hombre de tu fantasía te chupa? -

La carne entre las piernas de Isabella se contrajo con las evocadoras palabras.

- - ¿Tienes fantasías sobre chupar a una mujer? –

- - Sí. Fantaseo con eso, con chuparla hasta que se humedezca completamente. Aliméntame, Isabella -

De repente el insistente toque en su pezón fue remplazado por una cálida, húmeda y voraz boca. Por un segundo Isabella se petrifico, luego el aire fue expulsado de sus pulmones mientras la sensación tiraba de su cuerpo en todas las direcciones. Sin pensarlo, sus manos se hundieron en el sedoso cabello húmedo.

Aparentemente en respuesta a su toque Edward ahueco sus nalgas con su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha presiono su vientre para sentir las vibraciones que en su matriz producía el hecho de que estuviera succionando su pecho. Y tal vez si las sentía, Isabella se sintió más cerca de Edward sosteniendo su cabeza mientras él se alimentaba vorazmente de su pecho. Más cerca de lo que se había sentido de nadie.

Justo cuando pensó que efectivamente iba a producir leche, sintió que su apasionado mundo se inclinaba. Él la levanto del suelo abrazándola fuertemente y la tumbo sobre la cama.

- Humedad, Isabella – duros y cálidos dedos cavaron entre sus piernas. – Estás ahogándote en ella. ¿Alguna vez te tocaste, metiste tus dedos dentro de ti cuando tenías fantasías? –

Un relámpago se deslizo por el cuerpo de Isabella.

- - ¡Por supuesto que no! –

- - Tenemos un acuerdo, señora – lenta y cuidadosamente él comenzó a deslizar sus dedos por la suave carne entre sus piernas, apartando la modestia, venciendo la resistencia. Comenzando a deslizarse dentro de ella– Quiero conocer cada pensamiento erótico, cada toque -

Isabella se puso rígida.

Todo, había dicho él. Y ella había estado de acuerdo. Pero Edward estaba tomando el control y ella no sabía si le gustaba eso. Era lo que hacia el hombre de su fantasía pero esto ya no era una fantasía.

Ella se sintió húmeda y expuesta y no había nada que pudiera hacer excepto…disfrutarlo. Y guardarlo en su memoria.

- - No –dijo ella respirando suavemente – no lo hice –

- - ¿Lo hace el hombre de tu fantasía? –

- - Si - "Oh, si..."

- - ¿Cuantos dedos mete dentro de ti? -

Ella cerró los ojos, evitando ver la silueta que era más que una fantasía.

- - Tres. ¿Fantaseas con meter los dedos dentro de una mujer? –

- - Sí -

Sus dedos se movían lentamente en la entrada de su cuerpo, creando humedad, creando calor. Ella podía oír el sonido de la humedad… de la tormenta, ¿o era su propia respiración desigual?

- - ¿Cuantos dedos pones dentro de una mujer, en tu fantasía? –

- - Cinco. Fantaseo con meter el puño entero dentro de ella -

Los ojos de Isabella se abrieron rápidamente, recordó el tamaño de sus dedos cerrados sobre la vela. Recordó el tamaño de sus manos entre las de ella.

- - Eso…seguramente eso no es posible –

- - Tal vez. Ciertamente no con una virgen, tal vez después de que la mujer haya tenido un hijo o dos… Eres tan pequeña aquí. – Isabella se retorció cuando él hizo más presión. – quédate quieta….puedo sentir tu virginidad, tensa como la piel de un tambor, parece imposible que puedas tomar….Toma mi dedo, Isabella -

Ella acepto el dedo completamente y jadeó contra los sonidos de la lluvia y el viento.

Era una invasión cruda, era el cuerpo de él volviéndose parte del de ella. Era la realidad que le hacía falta a los libros. Bajo el pie de la cama hasta neutralizar la presión, forzando al dedo a introducirse más profundamente. Un ramalazo de calor cruzo por su estomago.

- Háblame. Dime como se siente tener los dedos de un hombre dentro de ti -

Isabella llevo hacia atrás su cabeza, concentrándose en las sensaciones erráticas de su cuerpo en vez de en la oscura silueta sobre ella.

- - Tu dedo se siente caliente, y rudo. Quema. Me siento abierta. Y estirada –

- - No lo suficiente. ¿Te sientes de esta manera cuando el hombre de tu fantasía pone sus dedos dentro de ti? –

- - No – "Oh, no..."

L a realidad de tener el dedo de un hombre dentro de ella no era en absoluto como su fantasía.

Cálido y frio, así se sentía su cuerpo, frio por la ropa de cama y caliente por el dedo dentro de ella.

- Toma otro dedo, Isabella -

La plenitud ardiente, que estaba más allá de su fantasía, se volvió abruptamente dolorosa cuando un solo dedo se convirtió en dos.

- - Detente... –

- - Quédate quieta, relájate. Eres virgen, necesariamente tiene que doler, pero pasara, déjalo convertirse en placer -

Isabella se forzó a permanecer quieta. Se sentía incierta y vulnerable, estirada más allá de su resistencia. Esto no era una fantasía. Aun…aun así su cuerpo pulso y palpito alrededor de los dedos invasores, diciéndole que, en efecto había placer tras el dolor. Diciéndole…

- Creo que el hombre de mi fantasía tiene las manos más pequeñas, Edward -

Un beso ligero se deslizo por su vello púbico.

- - Creo que mis manos son exactamente del mismo tamaño que las del hombre de tu fantasía. ¿Que se siente tener dos dedos dentro de ti? –

- - Me siento invadida.

- - Lo estas. ¿Que sientes cuando el hombre de tu fantasía tiene dos dedos dentro de ti? –

- - Siento que….siento que quiero más -

Un aliento cálido soplo sobre sus partes intimas.

- Y vas a conseguir mas, Isabella -

Una oleada repentina de conciencia surgió por sobre la incomodidad entre sus piernas. Él podría olerla…con su cabeza inclinada como estaba él podría…

- Ahora voy a besarte entre las piernas. Y te daré tres dedos -

Isabella estuvo a punto de decirle que era imposible que tomara tres dedos de él. Al mismo tiempo él la tomo en su boca y sus pensamientos de protesta murieron.

Sus labios y su lengua eran calientes incluso más íntimos que cuando la había besado a la manera francesa.

Ella agarró dos puñados de sedoso y grueso cabello, sosteniéndose de él como cuando tenía diez años y se aferraba a su poni. Había sido espantoso ir saltando a través del campo, y completamente incomodo para su trasero contra la dura silla. Pero también había sido excitante, con el mundo pasando rápidamente frente a sus ojos y el viento enfriando sus mejillas.

Ahora, su mundo estaba lleno de negrura y ella nunca había experimentado tal calidez, o esa sensación de que algo iba a pasarle. Su lengua rodeaba el exterior, dentro de ella había más presión, quemaba, Isabella sabía que él había añadido otro dedo, y aun así no le importa por que estaba aguijoneándola con su lengua tan rápidamente que le era imposible respirar con normalidad. Luego no necesito hacerlo, su cuerpo se elevo atrapando el aire por ella, con tres dedos perfectamente alojados dentro de su cuerpo .

Isabella convulsiono con un cegador espasmo de placer ardiente, sus pulmones respiraban. pesadamente.

- ¿Como se siente ahora, Isabella? - El aliento quemaba en sus labios inferiores, aun húmedos y pulsando. Los dedos se movían suavemente dentro de ella.

La respiración de Isabella se atoró en su garganta. La sangre bajo rápidamente de sus mejillas hacia donde sus dedos se movían lentamente... La sensación se concentraba en el centro de su vientre y se derramaba sobre el resto de su cuerpo. No pudo evitar moverse contra los dedos abriéndose aun más. Un rastro de líquido deseo se deslizo fuera de su cuerpo.

- - Siento…. – ella tomo aire, libero su pelo para tomar otra ancla más segura, la sabana debajo de ella. – como si tuviera tres dedos dentro de mi –

- - ¿Los saco? –

- - No, por favor –

- - ¿Que hace ahora el hombre de tu fantasía? –

- - Entra en mi cuerpo -

Sus dedos siguieron agitándose lentamente.

- No tengo nada para protegerte –

Las palabras tocaron la discordante campana de la razón. Algo estaba mal pero entonces el pensamiento se evaporo ante la sensación de su carne pulsando alrededor de esos tres dedos. Habían ido más allá de la fantasía, por primera vez en su vida no estaba preocupada por romper algún código de etiqueta o por tener algún matrimonio arreglado por dinero o por algún titulo. Nada iba a destruir ese tormentoso interludio. Mentalmente ella repaso los manuscritos que había leído.

- Tengo…hay una esponja en el fregadero -

Los dedos hicieron otro movimiento antes de salir lentamente de ella. Se estremeció, con dolor, con perdida. Entonces cogió las cobijas para evitar caerse de la cama, él se movió silenciosamente en la oscuridad, las pulsaciones dentro de su cuerpo contaron los segundos de su ausencia, relajándose, contrayéndose…relajándose….

Un olor a licor penetró por su nariz, sacándola de la deliciosa sensación de anticipación. Isabella se apoyó en los codos para incorporarse

- - Que… ¿que estás haciendo? -

- - Tengo un frasco de brandy en mi chaqueta. Una esponja es más efectiva cuando esta mojada por algo. usualmente vinagre, pero supongo que esto funcionara. Quemara un poco. Recuéstate y sube las piernas.

El colchón se hundió forzándola a recostarse. Algo frio y húmedo rozo su intimidad. Instintivamente cerró las piernas, pero un brazo la detuvo manteniendo sus rodillas abiertas.

Peligro. Deseo. Por un Segundo Isabella no pudo diferenciar entre los dos. Ese hombre había matado. Ese hombre iba a quitarle la virginidad. Nunca seria la misma después de eso

- - ¿Alguna vez hiciste algo parecido? - pregunto ella sintiéndose vieja, torpe, y terriblemente asustada - ¿Has puesto una esponja dentro de una mujer? –

- - No. ¿El hombre de tu fantasía lo hace? –

- - Por supuesto que no. Las mujeres no quedan embarazadas por diversión -

Las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando la esponja alcanzó su entrada.

Luego estaba dentro y sus dedos la empujaban suavemente, haciéndola sentirse desacostumbradamente llena, y de alguna manera, en el proceso de intentar olvidar la incomodidad, esta misma se convirtió en abyecta necesidad.

Miró hacia la oscura silueta arrodillada entre sus muslos, sintiendo que su autocontrol estaba a punto de desaparecer.

- - Edward… -

- - ¿Si? –

- - Dijiste que habías salido a montar buscando a una mujer -

Los dedos que acomodaban la esponja dentro de ella se quedaron quietos.

- - Encuentro difícil de creer que hayas hecho un viaje así sin ciertas…cosas necesarias –

- - Tengo Las Letras Francesas. – su voz en la oscuridad era impasible nuevamente. Como si no acabara de darle el más intimo placer que un hombre podría darle a una mujer, como si no tuviera en ese momento los dedos dentro de ella.

- - ¿Por qué dijiste que no tenias nada con que protegerme? - Hubo una áspera inhalación de aire.

- - Porque, por primera vez en mi vida quise sentir la carne de una mujer apretada alrededor de la mía, sin la desventaja de una goma.

Su corazón golpeó contra su pecho.

- - ¿Que habrías hecho si no hubiese tenido la esponja? –

- - Entonces te habría dado una ducha de brandy -

Isabella se estremeció. El brandy la había quemado.

- - Creo que preferiría la goma, Edward –

- - ¿Quieres que consiga una? -

La quietud y la oscuridad fueron absolutas. Fuera la misma tormenta parecía esperar la respuesta. Ella era la sustituta de otra mujer, de una joven, la mujer en búsqueda de la cual él había salido a la tormenta. Aun así….

Él quería sentir su carne… tanto como ella quería sentir la de él, cada vena, cada pulso, todo lo que él era. Por un segundo fue sobrepasada por el pensamiento de que tal vez el la deseaba tanto como ella lo deseaba a él.

Pero eso, por supuesto, era imposible.

La tormenta pasaría y esto sería todo lo que alguna vez tendría, ella iba a tomar todo lo que él pudiera darle.

- - No. podrías entrar en mi cuerpo ahora, ¿por favor?, me siento bastante lista, gracias –

- - Bastante lista no es suficiente – la oscura voz palpitó – te quiero bien abierta. Te quiero tan húmeda que cuando entre en ti no haya nada que puedas hacer para detenerme. Empezando ahora. Cuando saque mis dedos apriétalos tan duro como puedas -

Hubo un sonido particular mientras él sacaba sus dedos, Isabella apretó primero intentando mantenerlos dentro de ella luego para refrenarlos. Era demasiado, seguramente.

- - Relájate Isabella, tres dedos, los tomaste antes, hasta los nudillos, inclínate. – suaves labios besaron su rodilla, una caricia inesperada, su cuerpo se abrió voluntariamente tragándose los tres dedos enteros. Los primeros nudillos, los segundos….

- - La primera vez fue para estirar tu virginidad, pero esta es para estirarte a ti. Apriétame otra vez, relájate, inclínate. Soy el hombre de tu fantasía, Isabella, no pelees contra esto. Ábrete, seré mucho más grande que estos tres dedos. Aprieta…relaja…es un ritmo, una danza, déjame abrirte, Isabella, déjame humedecerte hasta que me pueda ahogar en ti... -

Ella se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando., estaba tan húmeda, tan abierta, apretándose mientras él la instruía, abriéndose por mas. Era algo completamente íntimo lo que las mujeres y los hombres hacían. Mejor que las fantasías, mejor que la literatura. El ardor, la sensación dentro de ella….la áspera voz de Edward la trajo de su prístina visión victoriana al lugar de prohibida sensualidad sobre el que ella siempre había soñado.

Llevando la cabeza hacia atrás ella dejo que sus dedos la llevaran, la abrieran la convirtieran, rápido, duro, profundamente, hasta que estaba jadeando en busca de aire y…

- ¿Como toma tu virginidad el hombre de tu fantasía, Isabella.-

La voz de Edward fue una cruda interrupción. Clavó sus uñas en el edredón intentando calmarse lo suficiente para hablar.

- - Él…me toma mientras estoy acostada –

- - ¿Mis dedos aun te lastiman? –

- - No – levantó las caderas para tomarlo más profundamente.

- - ¿Que quieres, Isabella? –

Su estúpida respuesta fue una de placer.

- ¡Mas! -

Súbitamente sus dedos se fueron y las almohadas a ambos lados de su cabeza se hundieron mientras las duras y velludas piernas abrieron más ampliamente sus muslos y pudo sentirlo entre sus piernas donde sus dedos habían estado, enorme como un tocón y caliente como una hoguera. Pulsando con vida.

- - ¿Así? – la voz sobre ella era salvaje – ¿Así es como el hombre de tu fantasía toma tu virginidad, Isabella?, Con sus piernas manteniéndote abierta para así poder poseerte? –

- - Si –

Isabella se agarró de sus hombros, estaban perlados de sudor, los músculos se tensaron debajo de sus manos, reales, no imaginarios. Vorazmente ella paso sus manos sobre su espalda, probando los músculos que las mujeres no tenían, hundiendo sus uñas en las nalgas tensas. Memorizándolo para sobrevivir a los vacíos meses y años que la esperaban. Y todo el tiempo, aquella parte masculina de él palpitaba contra la femenina de ella, y estaba tan abierta y completamente accesible, y las cosas estaban pasando tan rápido…

- Eres demasiado grande, Edward – murmuro ella – ¿Lo eres?, quiero decir ¿En comparación con otros hombres?.

El aliento húmedo se deslizo por sus mejillas, sus labios, dedos callosos se cerraron sobre la mano que estaba entre sus cabellos, esta temblaba contra su piel como si fuera él y no ella quien estuviera a punto de perder la virginidad. Entonces deslizo ambas manos entre sus cuerpos.

- Juzga tu, Isabella. – sin advertencia su boca se trago su aliento y su lengua estaba dentro de la suya y ¡Oh!, la estaba penetrando allí también, y si, él era grande, demasiado, mucho más que sus tres dedos, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo mientras se sumergía en el abierto, liquido calor que había hecho en su cuerpo. Se deslizaba más y mas profundamente, abriéndola más y más hasta que no pudo entrar más profundamente y no pudo abrirla más y nunca había podido imaginar algo como eso.

Sentía como si él hubiese tocado su alma. Aparto su lengua de la de él.

- - Dijiste que el sexo era sucio –

- - Mentí –

Ella arqueo la espalda momentáneamente sobrepasada por el peso de su cuerpo presionando el de ella.

- - Edward.- instantáneamente la mano entre sus cuerpos se deslizo hacia su cadera, él la sostuvo por la cintura cuando se arqueo nuevamente.

- - ¿Hmm?

Las lágrimas picaron tras sus ojos.

- Nada, solo…me siento…tan llena –

Los labios, más suaves que un susurro rozó su boca, una y otra vez.

- Lo estas. Relájate, Isabella. Pon las piernas alrededor de mi cintura -

Lo intentó, realmente lo hizo, pero cada movimiento lo hacía deslizarse aun más profundamente y lo sentía tan grande como un tocón.

- - Edward, las piernas de una mujer no están hechas para eso –

- - Pero no eres solo una mujer, Isabella. Mientras dure la tormenta tú eres mi mujer -

Súbitamente sus piernas fueron aseguradas contra sus caderas y no fueron más dos cuerpos sino uno.

- Mantente abierta para mi, Isabella -

Ella intento tomar aire.

- No creo que tenga otra opción, Edward -

Pudo sentir el intento de sonrisa, ahí, en su frente, seguida por un tierno beso en la punta de su nariz.

- - Entonces córrete para mí –

- - Pero tienes que cumplir tu parte del acuerdo - la quietud, otra vez.

- - ¿Cual parte? –

- - Tienes que hacerme rogar, y llorar.

Sin aviso, el cuerpo que la fijaba a la cama se movió. El eje grueso que la llenaba se agitó sobre ella rozándola de una manera infernal. El ángulo la estiro insoportablemente, mientras él se empujaba despacio contra ella, se retiraba, entraba más duro, se retiraba, adelante, atrás, burlándose de ella, haciéndose mas y mas grueso.

De repente el crudo calor sustituyo cualquier rastro de incomodidad.

- - ¡Edward, Por favor! – clavo las uñas en su espalda.

- - Por favor ¿que, Isabella?, dime. ¿Lo hago más duro?, ¿mas rápido? – Edward unió las palabras a la acción. - ¿Más despacio?, ¿más profundo?

Apretando los dientes con frustración ella movió sus caderas de un modo poco elegante.

- ¡No! no.! ¡Despacio no!, mas fuerte, Edward, ¡hazlo más rápido! ¡Rápido! Más fuerte, Edward. ¡Más fuerte! -

El aire abandonó sus pulmones mientras él se enterraba en ella fieramente, rápidamente, profundamente, como la fantasía mas complete que ella alguna vez pudo imaginar.

- - -¡Así! ¡Así! - Ella lo agarro del trasero para mantener la fricción necesaria, la velocidad necesaria, incluso mientras se preguntaba si sería capaz de caminar otra vez. – No te detengas, Edward, por favor ¡no lo hagas! –

- - Abrete mas, Isabella, ruégame por mas, llora por esto. Hazme olvidar que he matado, maldita seas. Dame mas, hazme saber que quieres mas, córrete para mi, ahora… ¡ahora!-

Ira. Dolor. Deseo.

Isabella debería sentirse asustada, no podría decir si el hombre que estaba dentro de ella era el coronel que ordenaba obediencia o el amante que quería olvidar, o el soldado que había matado por deber. No estaba segura de que el mismo Edward pudiera decir quién era en ese momento. Pero súbitamente la negra ira de la tormenta quedo atrás ante la placentera presión e Isabella grito el nombre de Edward demostrando así que un hombre si podía dar placer a una mujer.

- - ¡Edward! - gritó a través de la noche.

Ella se perdió en su propio cuerpo mientras él movía la pelvis contra la suya, como si fuera parte de ella, como si quisiera enterrar su pasado dentro de ella.

Entonces un liquido ardiente la lleno y un grito estrangulado estalló en la garganta de Edward. Los libros que hablaban de las exclamaciones de un hombre al alcanzar el clímax fallaron estrepitosamente en la descripción.

Un hombre real, sudoroso, cayó sin fuerzas sobre el cuerpo de una mujer, en las secuelas de la pasión, mientras su aliento escapaba rápidamente en su oído, y la satisfacción llenaba el ambiente. Un hombre real se había llevado la soledad, y le había dado placer.

Isabella froto sus manos lentamente por la espalda sudorosa.

- - Gracias Edward

_**Bueno antes que nada gracias a quienes dejaron mensajes y agregaron la historia a las alertas, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, nos vemos en el siguiente. **_


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenas Noches**

**Gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, espero que les siga gustando, espero actualizar tan pronto como lo hago ahora, esperando que no se presenten eventualidades, muchas gracias por tenerla en cuenta. Carmen **

**Autora Original Robín Schone (A Lady`s Pleasure) **

**Solo se trata de mí probando el talento como traductora.**

**Personajes de Twilight son propiedad de SM.**

**Capitulo 3**

Antes de unirse al ejercito Edward había sido Eddie; una vez estuvo enlistado había sido Cullen, patrullero Cullen, reservista Cullen, Sargento Cullen, Teniente Cullen, Capitán Cullen.

Después de una vida matando gente se había convertido en el Coronel Cullen.

Fuera de batalla, con alguna prostituta ocasional o durante la batalla contra algún campamento enemigo, había permanecido anónimo.

Nadie excepto Isabella había usado su nombre de pila. Ninguna mujer había gritado por él cuándo alcanzaba la cima del placer. Ninguna mujer le había dado las gracias luego de haberla tomado.

Unos pequeños y firmes pechos se apoyaban contra el suyo. Pequeñas contracciones continuaban palpitando alrededor de su virilidad. El placer de Isabella.

Era una dama, no había duda de eso, lo veía por su acento y sus educados movimientos.

Tenía veintinueve años.

Una solterona que había sacrificado voluntariamente su virginidad. Ella había aceptado su dolor y su pasión y le había dado el regalo de su cuerpo. Sin ella no habría podido sobrevivir a la tormenta. Y sabía, tanto como que debía irse y pasar el resto de la noche en su propia casita, que cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho. Para cuando la tormenta acabara no habría nada que él no supiera de ella.

Incluyendo la razón por la cual mintió sobre su estatus y se escondió en una casita de playa sin ninguna compañía excepto literatura erótica.

Cuidadosamente se apoyó en sus codos para liberarla del peso de su cuerpo, presiono sus labios contra su oreja.

Una oleada de agridulce placer lo baño completamente. La oreja de una mujer era algo tan inocente. Súbitamente quiso conocer esa orejita, cada rincón, cada hendidura, hacerla parte de sí mismo. Quería hacer a Isabella parte de sí mismo.

Su oreja era redonda y delicada en el exterior, como ella misma. El trazo la forma acaracolada con la punta de su lengua, luego el interior.

Las vibraciones en su vagina aumentaron. Cambiando su peso a uno de los codos deslizo la mano derecha por el dorso del cuerpo de Isabella. Luego aferro una de sus suaves nalgas. El movimiento lo empujo aun más adentro de ella.

- - ¿Te lastime? –

- - Un poco – su voz era ronca en medio de la oscuridad, la rígida formalidad estaba endulzada por la pasión. – Creo que me lastimaste mas con tus dedos que con tu…lo demás… -

- - Fue por que use mis dedos para estirar tu virginidad. – él encontró sus labios, húmedos, inflamados y sensibles, los que inmediatamente se suavizaron cuando presionaron contra los suyos. Labios que solo él había besado.

Con cuidado se movió dentro de ella, su lengua y su virilidad. Luego…

- - ¿Que hace el hombre de tu fantasía después de tomar tu virginidad? –

- - Él… comparte su cuerpo conmigo -

Increíblemente, Edward sintió su miembro volver a la vida. Se sacudió deliberadamente contra ella.

- ¿Cómo comparte su cuerpo contigo? –

La respiración de ella escapo en un gemido. Sus uñas se clavaron en su espalda.

- Me deja tocarlo, besarlo, saborearlo. Todo lo que me hiciste -

Las prostitutas habían besado a Edward, lo habían tomado en sus bocas, todo por dinero. Ninguna mujer había expresado el deseo de hacerlo por puro placer.

Suavemente él apartó su cuerpo del de ella y se movió para apoyarse en la espalda. No estaba preparado para una mujer como Isabella. La mujer de su fantasía tomaba su pasión y su cuerpo y le daba a él solo su placer. Ella no buscaba conocer su cuerpo como él hacía con ella.

El colchón se movió, dedos fríos se deslizaron tentativamente por su estomago, luego por su pecho.

- ¿Los hombres son tan sensibles en sus….?- sus dedos lo acariciaron ligeramente, como buscando, encontrando y tocando…- Eres más pequeño que yo -

Él miro hacia la oscuridad.

- - Soy un hombre –

- Pero igual de duro. Cuando tocaste mi pezón sentí ese toque profundamente dentro de mi vientre. ¿Que sientes cuando te toco a ti? -

Ella corrió sus dedos sobre la tetilla, una y otra vez. Un fuego blanco se disparo directamente hacia su ingle. Él agarro su mano y la sostuvo fuertemente contra su pecho inhalando la esencia de su cuerpo, del suyo mismo, del sexo. Y se pregunto por qué una mujer como Isabella, tan llena de limpia e inocente pasión podía haber tomado dentro de su cuerpo a un hombre como él, un hombre que había matado y confesado que lo volvería a hacer.

- - ¿La mujer de tu fantasía te lame, Edward? –

- - Todo lo que necesito es una mujer que se entregue a mi – su voz era remota – No tengo fantasías sobre entregarme a una mujer -

- - ¿Pero lo harías? –

Antes de esa noche no lo habría hecho, pensó tristemente.

- - Son tus fantasías, Isabella, lo que tú quieras –

- Entonces quiero succionarte, Edward -

Sintió un calor en su pecho, sintió la lengua buscando entre el vello de su pecho hasta llegar a su pezón.

Fue inexplicablemente sobrepasado por una sensación de vulnerabilidad. Las mujeres daban sus pechos a los hombres para que pudieran nutrirse de su suavidad.

Los hombres que habían matado no se nutrían.

Los hombres que mataban no tenían nada que ofrecerle a una mujer.

Cerrando los ojos poso sus manos alrededor de su cabeza. Y se dio cuenta de que su cabello aun estaba apresado dentro de ese horrible moño que gritaba a voces que era una solterona, mientras que dentro de sí se quemaba con las mismas necesidades y deseos que él.

Capturada en una sociedad que negaba su feminidad.

Él había sido capturado por la profesión que había escogido siendo demasiado joven para saber a qué se atenía.

Encontró una horquilla y la saco lentamente.

El húmedo calor que abrasaba su pecho fue remplazado abruptamente por aire frio. Una mano lo detuvo antes de que sacara otra horquilla.

- - ¿Que estás haciendo?-

- -Revelándote -

Sin previo aviso Isabella se apartó de él sentándose en la esquina del colchón, la cama crujió mientras ella jadeaba consternadamente. Él abrió sus ojos, poniéndose inmediatamente alerta, un soldado preparado para la acción.

- - ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto bruscamente.

- - Nada –

Extendió la mano y encontró la rodilla de ella. Estaba de acurrucada en la esquina de la cama.

- - Tenemos un trato, Isabella. – Él endureció su agarre – Háblame.

- - Es solo que…. – él podía verla, una oscura silueta, la cabeza estaba mirando hacia el techo. – ¡Oh, por todos los cielos!, no es nada, en realidad….Cuando me senté…Algo…algo salió de mi… -

La virilidad de Edward salto, llena de vida. Sentándose, siguió con su mano la línea de la rodilla de Isabella. Delgada y suave, aun más suave mientras su mano seguía ascendiendo… sus dedos encontraron su muslo. Un fluido viscoso lo llenaba. Rozaron los propios dedos de ella que estaban tocándolo también.

- - Mi esperma - su voz era oscura.

- - Lo sé – su voz sonaba como si tuviera nueve años y estuviera a punto de cumplir diez y no como una mujer de veintinueve años a punto de cumplir treinta.

- - Aun lo tienes dentro de ti – él unió sus dedos a los de ella y los guio a ambos entre sus piernas. - Siente…tu… y yo -

Ella jadeó cuando él llevo los dedos de ambos sobre sus inflamados labios inferiores. Había más de él, y de ella. Las esencias de un hombre y una mujer.

Nunca había sentido algo así por una mujer. Nunca se había sentido dentro de una mujer.

La sensación de humedad de ambos fluidos lo golpeó en el pecho como una bala. Cuando ella intento quitar su mano forzó a los dedos de ambos a acariciar la intimidad, presionar dentro de su carne hasta que estuvieron dentro de ella. Un dedo de él y uno de ella.

- -No sabía que dos personas podían estar tan cerca. – su voz era un murmullo de aire.

- - Tampoco yo.- susurró él. – ¿Por qué te alejaste de mi cuando empecé a soltarte el cabello? –

- Se enreda mucho –

Edward sabía reconocer una mentira cuando la oía. Otro secreto por revelar, otro obstáculo por saltar.

- Te lo cepillare en la mañana. Extiende las piernas -

Ella accedió torpemente, el peso de su cuerpo inclino el colchón profundizando la penetración de sus dedos. Los músculos dentro de su vagina se ondularon.

- - Edward… -

- - ¿Que? –

- - ¿Realmente miraste por la ventana? –

- - No abriste la puerta cuando toque –

Ella apretó sus músculos enérgicamente, atrapando los dedos dentro de ella.

- Estaba leyendo -

Él se pregunto sobre qué acto sexual estaba leyendo ella para haber tenido esa expresión tan sublime en el rostro, de la que había sido testigo cuando miro por la ventana.

- - Entonces te vi -

- - ¿Que pensaste que estaba leyendo? –

- - Literatura devocional (**n/e: para las que no entendemos, textos religiosos**) -

Él espero su siguiente pregunta, podía sentirla vibrando en el aire. Cuando no llego, de todas maneras la respondió.

- No te tomé por que pensara que eras una prostituta, Isabella, lo hice porque te necesitaba. Y tenias razón, lo que compartimos no es sucio -

La aspereza de su voz se profundizo.

- - Edward…-

- -¿Que? –

- - Inclínate –

- - ¿Por qué? –

- - Por que quiero besarte -

Su corazón daba sacudidas en su pecho. Él, que había matado sin que le temblara el pulso, se inclino para sentir como su cuerpo se ajustaba alrededor de sus dedos.

Sus labios se perdieron al principio, ella levanto la mano y toco su quijada orientando su boca en la dirección correcta.

Fue como el beso de una virgen. Un primer beso.

La dejo encontrar sus labios mientras dentro de ella él podía sentir las pequeñas convulsiones que los dedos de los dos le estaban causando. Y luego, repentinamente, la humedad que inundaba sus dedos, cubrió sus labios.

Isabella aprendía rápido, ella trazo la comisura de sus labios con su lengua. Inmediatamente se abrió para ella, permitiéndole entrar como ella se lo había permitido a él. . Pero quería más. Más tormenta. Más de Isabella.

Él succionó su lengua para hacer el beso más profundo, luego la chupó de la misma manera en que había chupado sus clítoris y sus pezones, succiono hasta que las vibraciones alrededor de sus dedos se convirtieron en una larga contracción, con un jadeo ella se enterró aun más en su boca.

Suavemente él libero su lengua y su mano, y encontró el resto de horquillas de su pelo retirándolas con cuidado. Estas cayeron al piso como una pequeña lluvia de alfileres. Cuidadosamente busco entre sus cabellos pero no encontró más. Enterró ambas manos en su cabello y lo liberó hasta que yacio salvaje y libre sobre su espalda como una cortina de seda viva.

Sintió su pene crecer otro centímetro mas.

- - Acuéstate- dijo él.

- - ¿Por qué?

- - Porque así puedo recorrer tu cuerpo –

- - ¿Y no entrarás en él? –

- - Mas tarde – los labios de Edward se estiraron brevemente. – Primero tenemos que limpiarte –

- - Soy bastante capaz de limpiarme sola, Edward –

- - Recuerda nuestro acuerdo, Isabella, accediste a todo -

Él finalizó la discusión con el simple hecho inclinarse sobre ella ganando la escaramuza tan fácilmente como lo hacía en batalla.

- Si me lavas, yo también te voy a lavar. – La digna amenaza en la voz de Isabella, era una advertencia.

Edward sonrió abiertamente, luego sintió que el aire abandonaba sus pulmones. Nadie lo había lavado desde que era un niño, mucho tiempo atrás, antes de empezar a matar y volverse adulto.

- Tendrás que cumplirlo, Isabella -

Caminó hacia la estufa.

Había un cubo debajo de la bomba de agua. El líquido helado salpico dentro del metal. Él presiono la manija dos veces más luego tomó una toalla que estaba al lado del fregadero. Poniendo el cubo a los pies de la cama él sumergió la toalla en el agua y la escurrió hasta dejarla seca. La entibió en sus manos.

- - ¿El hombre de tu fantasía hace esto por ti?-

- - No es necesario lavarme cuando estoy con él. – dijo ella arteramente.

Él había sonreído más con Isabella en las últimas horas de lo que lo había hecho en los últimos veintidós años.

Ni la risa ni la pasión encajaban. Como ellos, un hombre como él y una dama como ella no encajaban tampoco. Pero ahí estaban. Juntos.

Él no iba a dejar que una retrasada sensación de modestia interfiriera con su unión. Ella permaneció completamente quieta ante sus cuidados como si encontrara su toque tan placentero como él encontraba el de ella.

Memorizó su rostro pasando lentamente la toalla, descubriendo una suave y alta frente, una nariz delgada y pequeña, una quijada redondeada. Lamentó no tener una vela para iluminar su rostro, para así poder verla además de sentirla.

Tenía ojos cafés, recordó de repente. Se habían encendido con enfado cuando había abierto su baúl y descubierto su colección erótica. Se habían encendido cuando descubrió su pasión descontrolada.

Isabella arqueó su cuello, tenía un cuello frágil, largo y delgado como aquellos bustos egipcios que había visto cuando estuvo acuartelado en Egipto. Su seno derecho lleno la palma de su mano, su pezón estaba duro. Lentamente él deslizo la toalla sobre su estomago con una ligera combadura que había temblado en su mano cuando había succionado su seno, y luego ahí estaba la viscosa humedad que no tenía nada que ver con el agua. Exploró intensamente los cambios que había traído a su cuerpo.

Con el corazón en un puño, ella se lo permitió.

Su carne estaba inflamada, allí donde él la había penetrado, su estrecha abertura más abierta, ahora podía penetrarla fácilmente con un dedo, dos, no tan fácilmente con tres.

Lentamente limpió la evidencia de la pasión de ambos. Limpió la viscosidad en sus muslos para luego perderse nuevamente en el misterio entre sus piernas. Lavó a Isabella lentamente, concienzudamente, perdido en su calor y su suavidad, en su suave vello, en la redondez y suavidad, fue mas allá encontrando el inicio de sus nalgas, y comenzó a frotar lentamente y en forma circular.

La toalla fue arrancada de sus manos. Los músculos de Edward se tensaron.

- - Dije todo, Isabella –

- - Dijiste que eran mis fantasías, Edward. – El colchón se movió, luego la cama estaba vacía.- Recuéstate –

Edward se encontró a si mismo riendo nuevamente. Ella sabía lo que era y aun así se atrevía a darle ordenes como su fuera un hombre normal que nunca había experimentado los horrores de la guerra.

Se recostó.

Isabella escurrió el paño.

Él se pregunto qué pensamientos estaban pasando por su cabeza. Si pensaba en lo que él le había hecho. Si pensaba en lo que le iba a hacer a él. O si pensaba en lo que había estado leyendo antes de que él irrumpiera en la casa de playa. Actos eróticos que ella quería llevar a cabo, pero no se atrevía. Actos sexuales a los que su amante de fantasía si se atrevería. Actos sexuales de los que Edward no era consciente, perdido en la guerra y la muerte en vez de la pasión. Actos sexuales que llevaría a cabo antes de que la tormenta terminara.

Repentinamente la toalla estaba en su rostro, entibiada por sus dedos.

Edward podía sentir que la ira y el desespero de su pasado eran apartados de él como si debajo de su piel aun existiera la inocencia del joven que había sido alguna vez.

- - Bésame – su voz se quebró en la oscuridad.

- - Solo si me dices lo que le haces a la mujer de tu fantasía -

Él miró hacia la oscura silueta que se inclinaba sobre él, y cerro sus ojos ante la verdad. Isabella era la mujer de su fantasía.

- - La beso –

- ¿Así? - sus labios lo probaron, más confiados ahora, mas ávidos. Rozó suavemente sus labios contra los de él, hasta que él sintió que sus labios se incendiarían. Luego ella lo saboreo delicadamente, su lengua trazando las comisuras de sus labios, a lo largo de estos, hasta que abrió su boca y cubrió la de él gradualmente, aprendiendo el arte de besar, succionando ligeramente para adherir sus labios al toque de su lengua, el paladar…

Él exhalo fuertemente cuando se vio apuñalado por el deseo que pinchaba en su boca y su propia lengua. La respiración de ella sopló sobre su mejilla mientras sus manos alisaban el cabello en su frente. Edward nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan profundamente la lengua de una mujer podía penetrar las defensas de un hombre. Él enterró sus manos en su cabello y tomo el control del beso. Solo para encontrar que cuando asaltó a su lengua ella lo succionó como él había succionado antes la de ella, con tanta fuerza que le arrancó un gruñido.

- ¿Que mas Edward? – su respiración fue un susurro sobre sus labios. – ¿Sobre qué mas fantaseas? -

Rostros llenos de sangre se dibujaban tras los parpados de Edward. Los hombres que habían matado, hombres a los que había comandado para morir. Mujeres y niños inocentes en medio del fuego cruzado. Y con esas imágenes llego la necesidad que lo había mantenido con vida.

Pero Isabella quería fantasías, no las necesidades de un soldado marcado por la guerra. Antes de poder pensar en alguna mentira la fría y húmeda toalla se deslizo por su cuello, por su pecho.

Gimió, sabiendo que esto era para él. Era una fantasía suya, una que no sabía que poseía.

- - Nunca contestaste a mi pregunta - dijo ella, la toalla se movía en círculos sobre su pezón - ¿Los hombres son tan sensibles aquí como lo son las mujeres? –

- - Si – gruño el.

- Que bien – la toalla desapareció solo para ser remplazada por una boca llameante. Él podía sentir la succión de sus labios y su lengua en sus propios testículos.

¡Dios! Nunca había sentido algo como eso. No sabía que el cuerpo era capaz de sentir tanto. Él agarro la parte posterior de su cuello cuando ella dejo de chuparlo.

- - No te detengas –

- Una vez leí que una mujer puede llegar al orgasmo con un hombre succionando su seno. ¿Crees que un hombre pueda llegar al orgasmo con una mujer succionándolo? -

Edward casi llega al orgasmo ante el mero pensamiento.

- No lo sé –

Apretó los dientes, preparándose para el siguiente movimiento de Isabella, solo para darse cuenta de que no estaba preparado en absoluto.

Hacia solo treinta minutos antes que se había vaciado en ella. No debería estar duro, ni a un paso de correrse. Ella deslizo la toalla, ahora caliente, sobre su virilidad y luego ahueco sus testículos.

- Isabella…- ella ignoró su gruñido de advertencia. Él podía sentir su indecisión, podría haberle advertido en ese segundo que paso mientras la toalla seguía su camino hasta presionar su perineo.

Podría haber previsto sus acciones un segundo antes de que su cabello sedoso se deslizara por su ingle al mismo tiempo que su boca se tragaba su virilidad.

El calor sacudió su cuerpo. Vergüenza, por no poder controlarse. Temor, de que ella lo llevara hasta ese punto.

- ¡Jesucristo, Isabella! – gimiendo él la empujo para apartarla, ella se agarró a él y lo tomo tan profundamente como pudo mientras su carne explotaba dentro de su boca.

Cuando pudo volver a respirar él se inclino y acaricio su cabeza, necesitándola más cerca, necesitando que hablara.

- Ven aquí –

Ella se sentó.

- - ¿Lo hice….correctamente? - Ella estaba temblando, ¿con deseo?, ¿con asco?

- - Nadie, Isabella, podría haberlo hecho mejor… ¿lo disfrutaste? – le preguntó el cautelosamente.

- - Sí, gracias. Siempre me pregunte a que sabría un hombre -

- - Y ¿a que sabe un hombre? – Edward debió haber retrocedido cuando el suave cabello se derramo sobre su cara. Pero no lo hizo.

- - Pruébalo por ti mismo –

Él se quedo momentáneamente en shock, permitiendo que su boca cubriera la suya y su lengua lo aguijoneara, estaba cubierta de su esperma. Él la agarro de los brazos y la apartó.

- - Jesús... –

- - ¿Habías hecho eso antes? – él metió sus manos en sus cabellos –

- - ¿Que?… ¿probarme?... nunca -

- - No… - dijo ella negando lentamente con la cabeza - quiero decir... ¿habías besado una mujer entre las piernas antes de esta noche?

Su cabello se adhirió a sus dedos, era tan suave como las alas de una mariposa. Dudó.

- - No.

- - ¿Porque no? –

- - Las rameras no son gente muy limpia –

- - ¿Se lo haces a la mujer de tu fantasía? -

Rápida y rudamente Edward la alzó y la acomodo sobre su estomago. Ella grito.

Los niños gritaban así cuando les disparaban. También algunas mujeres. Y hombres.

Agarrando su pierna izquierda él la puso sobre su cuerpo de manera que quedara a hojarcadas sobre sus caderas. Sus manos se cerraron sobre su pecho.

- ¿Que estás haciendo? –

El levantó sus manos y ahueco sus senos.

- - Adivina –

- - Pero… ¿puedes hacerlo de nuevo? –

- - Tal vez. Si no, puedo satisfacerte de otras maneras -

Sus pezones estaban tan duros como piedras, los apretó entre sus pulgares e índices, hasta que ella se retorció y presiono sus manos contra las suyas. Increíblemente él se sintió crecer debajo de la presión de sus nalgas.

- Edward… Edward….ahí no…tócame en otra parte -

Él siguió manipulando sus pezones queriendo llevarla hasta el límite. Queriendo llevarse hasta el límite. Queriendo acabar de una vez por todas con la oscuridad de la muerte.

- - ¿Donde, Isabella? –

- - Sabes dónde, Edward –

- - Pero quiero que lo digas, Isabella, sé que conoces las palabras –

- - Edward… -

- - No dejare de tocarte los pezones hasta que lo digas -

- - Quiero… - su respiración se agitaba sin control - Quiero…que toques….quiero que toques mi… ¡mi perla! -

No había duda sobre lo que se endurecía bajo su trasero. Isabella también noto el fenómeno. Dejó de intentar apartar los dedos de sus pezones y busco detrás de ella para agarrar su virilidad.

Sin dirección ella se levanto, sosteniéndolo firmemente lo llevo hacia sus labios vaginales, en un húmedo y caliente beso de intimo deseo. Solo para rozarse a sí misma con él una y otra vez.

- ¿Te importaría? – se quejó ella.

Edward jadeó cuando ella lo deslizó sobre su entrada y más arriba, él podía sentir el brote de su clítoris, ella rozaba la corona de su miembro contra ella, lentamente, luego lo llevaba a su entrada una y otra vez, a la cuarta vez él no pudo contenerse y flexiono sus caderas.

A Isabella no le iba a tomar mucho tiempo llegar al final, repentinamente a Edward le importó mucho que solo ella llegara al orgasmo.

Cuando el siguiente roce humedeció la punta de su pene la mano de Edward lo tomó para mantenerlo estable mientras con su otra mano empujó su muslo derecho para abrirla aun más, forzando a su cuerpo a acercarse. Esta vez el jadeo fue de ella en el momento en que comenzaba a deslizarse dentro de su cuerpo.

- - Despacio… ¿te duele? – preguntó el con la voz ronca.

- - Un poco -

Él empujo más su muslo y se metió más profundamente dentro de ella.

Sus músculos se aferraron a él mientras presionaba hacia dentro como si quisieran sacarlo. La agarro más fuerte. No la dejaría rechazarlo

- Relájate, Isabella, una vez dentro no te lastimara mas, lo prometo. Ábrete. Relájate –

Cuando la penetró completamente posó su mano derecha en el muslo izquierdo y usando ambas manos empujó y abrió sus piernas más y más hasta que no tuvo otra opción más que…

- Tómame Isabella. Tómame completamente -

Ella lo hizo. Él sabía que la estaba lastimando, y sabía también como quitar ese dolor. Lentamente él masajeo la tensión en sus muslos.

- Relájate, cariño… relájate Isabella. –

Cuando sus músculos se relajaron él levantó su mano izquierda y comenzó a frotar su pezón. Luego, con su mano derecha, tocó su clítoris.

Perla, lo hacía llamado ella. De la revista La Perla, sin duda.

Debajo de su clítoris había un aro de húmeda y pulsante carne rodeándolo. Edward nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan delgada se volvía la piel de una mujer alrededor del pene. O cuan frágil era la conexión entre un hombre y una mujer.

Ella saltó cuando él froto su clítoris con la punta de su pulgar. Sus músculos internos le dijeron lo que necesitaba saber. Cuan fuerte debía presionar, cuan rápido. Hasta que repentinamente la carne a su alrededor se relajo completamente para luego aferrarlo tan estrechamente que era casi doloroso.

Isabella grito. Edward gimió sonoramente. Pero no se movió, le había prometido que no le daría más dolor, solo placer, y cumpliría esa promesa.

Antes de que ella pudiera respirar con normalidad, él acaricio su inflamado clítoris nuevamente. Hasta que sus músculos se apretaron nuevamente en el punto culminante.

Él uso el placer de ella para llevarse a sí mismo al límite. Le tomo seis orgasmos en total. Cuando él se arqueo hacia Isabella ella colapsó sobre él como una manta de cabello suave y piel fresca.

Reuniendo la energía que le quedaba él estiró las cobijas y envolvió los cuerpos de ambos con ellas. Sosteniéndola fuertemente en sus brazos, con su pene aun dentro de ella, rezó para que la tormenta durara toda la noche.

_Bueno un capitulo mas, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, nos leemos en el siguiente. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Buenas Noches**

**Un capi más de esta fascinante historia.**

**Autora Original Robin Schone (A Lady's Pleasure) **

**Solo se trata de mí probando el talento como traductora.**

**Personajes de Twilight son propiedad de SM.**

**Capitulo 4**

La lluvia seguía cayendo, se sentía como el toque de un tambor.

El sonido retumbaba contra las paredes y el techo, haciendo a Isabella consiente de la sensación de estar empalada sobre un crudo calor.

Intentó cambiar de posición para encontrarse mas cómoda en su almohada, una almohada dura como un hueso.

La sensación de empalamiento creció. Como lo hizo el poderoso calor que se alojaba en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente, fijando su mirada en los vellos negros que aparecían frente a ella cubriendo un pecho muy amplio y…desnudo.

Isabella levantó la cabeza, sofocando un grito de alarma. Miro fijamente a los ojos color oro, enmarcados por las pestañas ridículamente largas. Haciéndola percatarse de lo que había pasado horas antes.

Había llevado a un extraño a su cama, lo había tomado con su boca, lo había tomado en su cuerpo. Donde todavía estaba alojado.

Una luz pálida iluminó la oscuridad del rostro tenso que estaba debajo de ella.

- Buenos Días -

En la oscuridad de la noche Isabella había sido una mujer. Ahora, pensándolo fríamente, era nuevamente una vieja solterona. Una que había propuesto cosas a un forastero y que le había rogado y suplicado para que no se detuviera. La espalda de Isabella se puso rígida.

- Buenos Días -

Él bajó las cobijas que estaban alrededor de sus hombros y la hizo enderezarse hasta que quedo sentada sobre él.

- ¿Te importaría? -

"Te importaría" la frase rebotó dentro de su cabeza, haciéndole recordar que eran las mismas palabras que ella había usado cuando su virilidad había rozado su inflamada carne.

Una a la que le había dado nombre.

"¡Quiero que toques mi perla!"

Sus músculos se apretaron en protesta, sintió como si estuviera sentada sobre un poste.

Sus hombros se venían muy morenos contra el blanco de la almohada, los pequeños pezones asomaban por entre el vello de su pecho.

Lo que quería decir que sus propios senos también eran visibles. Senos que él había succionado como un niño hambriento. Se cubrió los pechos con las manos. Las caderas de Edward se levantaron en un intento inequívoco.

Isabella jadeó con la sensación de él enterrado profundamente en su cuerpo. Con la conciencia de que la intolerable presión que sentía no tenía nada que ver con lo que tenia dentro de su vagina y si con lo que tenia dentro de su vejiga.

Liberó su brazo derecho y puso la mano sobre el velludo pecho, pecho que ella había lamido como una niña hambrienta.

- En realidad, si me importa…necesito….necesito… -

No encontró las palabras. Cerró los ojos ante la pérdida de cualquier dignidad que hubiera poseído antes.

Simplemente no existía una formula educada para decirle al hombre que estaba profundamente alojado dentro de ella, que los dictados de la naturaleza precedían a los de la carne.

Una risa bulliciosa penetro en medio de su mortificación. El movimiento de su cuerpo la hizo sacudirse sobre la solida carne plantada entre sus piernas.

Abriendo los ojos furiosa se ancló a su pecho con ambas manos, liberando sus pechos que se balancearon con el movimiento. Los duros y callosos dedos la agarraron fuertemente de las caderas mientras sus ojos amarillos la miraban.

- Una lección para los dos. Los hombres se despiertan con una erección mientras que las mujeres, pienso, se despiertan con deseos de orinar -

Apretando los dientes Isabella intento trepar por su pecho para sacarlo de ella solo para darse cuenta de que sus piernas se rehusaron a moverse, seguramente por la falta de circulación.

- Lo siento mucho, pero creo que necesitare ayuda para levantarme -

La bronceada piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugo un poco.

- Con gusto, pero invertiste el orden tus movimientos, primero te levantamos – sus fuertes manos se cerraron sobre su cintura – Luego te ayudamos a bajar -

Edward la levanto de sus piernas en un movimiento fluido. Apenas tuvo tiempo de respirar antes de que él estuviera fuera de su cuerpo y ella yaciera sentada sobre la cama. Él surgió ante ella con su masculinidad frente a su rostro. Era tan impresionante en la pálida luz del día como había sido en la oscuridad de la noche. Cubrió su cuerpo halando de una de las cobijas sobre la cama.

- Gracias -

Su sonrisa se ensancho.

- Todavía está lloviendo -

Ella era perfectamente consciente del clima.

- - Si –

- - Supongo que tienes un orinal –

- Si. Debajo de la cama -

Completamente consciente de que estaba desnudo Edward se bajó de la cama y se inclinó, el monótono sonido de la lluvia se interrumpió con el sonido de la porcelana rozando la madera. Edward se enderezó.

- ¿Te ayudo? -

El calor cubrió el rostro de Isabella.

- No lo creo -

No había lugar para la modestia en esa casa de playa de una sola habitación. Los hombres y las mujeres compartían las mismas funciones corporales.

- También debo usarlo así que ¿Cual es el maldito problema? -

Ella se rehusó a mirarlo.

- La diferencia, Coronel Cullen, es que las mujeres se agachan y los hombres no -

Sus ojos dorados se abrieron momentáneamente, luego lanzó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una sonora carcajada.

Tenía los dientes muy blancos.

La risa se detuvo cuando Isabella comenzó a bajar lentamente de la cama. La carne entre sus piernas ardía como si hubiese sido empalada en una plata de ortigas. Sus piernas eran como dos tablas de madera, completamente insensibles.

Caminando despacio, intentando soportar su propio peso para no caerse de cara se inclinó y tomo el vestido verde que yacía en el piso.

- No seas ridícula, Isabella - volvía a ser la misma voz oscura del militar de la noche anterior, oscura y autoritaria - Aun está lloviendo -

Aferrándose a la cobija ella deslizó el vestido sobre su cabeza, perdiéndose completamente entre la tela.

- Puede que ordene a sus hombres, Coronel Cullen. Yo no estoy bajo su comando -

Unos dedos largos se metieron entre el vestido tomando su mano izquierda y deslizándola por la manga.

- Eso no le molestaba anoche, señorita Isabella –

Ambos sabían que no estaba hablando de ninguna disciplina militar.

- - Anoche cometí un error –

- - No necesitas salir. – su voz se escuchaba nuevamente sin vida. Su mano derecha fue deslizada dentro de otra manga. – Te doy mi palabra como oficial que no invadiré tu privacidad –

- - Gracias, pero no. – el vestido cruzó su cabeza y se deslizó por su cuerpo. – Necesito aire fresco.

- - Está bien - él la rodeo hasta quedar frente a ella. Ella miro hacia su cabello, apenas enredado, mientras que sentía el suyo como un nido de ratas.

- - Puedo abrocharme mi vestido, Coronel Cullen –

- - ¿En serio? - pregunto el enigmáticamente deslizando las manos dentro del vestido para tirar de la cobija con la que aun se protegía. Antes de que ella pudiera objetar unió las dos partes frontales del vestido y comenzó a apuntarlo.

Isabella soportó sus atenciones en silencio, tan silenciosamente como él terminaba de abrocharlo, luego tomó la ropa interior de sus manos y se dio la vuelta para ponérsela.

- ¿Donde están tus zapatos? ¿O tienes la costumbre de caminar descalza? -

Se ruborizo, ¿donde había puesto los zapatos? Ah sí, camino hacia la puerta y comenzó a calzarse las botas que había a un lado.

Intentó arreglar su cabello... pero no tenía tiempo para perder.

El viento casi la tumba cuando abrió la puerta. Estaba acompañado de una gama de recuerdos. "Quiero a una mujer que me haga olvidar que he pasado los últimos veintidós años de mi vida matando"

Él pensó que estaba leyendo literatura devocional cuando la había espiado a través de la ventana. Las matronas y las solteronas leían literatura devocional, no la mujer a la cual un hombre había escogido para que le hiciera olvidar.

Debió sentirse sorprendido al ver La Perla apoyada contra su pecho. Debió pensar que era una zorra por lo que le había propuesto.

Que lastimosamente desesperada le debió haber parecido, una vieja incapaz de aceptar su estado virginal.

"No te tome por que pensara que eras una prostituta, Isabella, lo hice porque te necesitaba"

La lluvia estaba helada. Por un segundo pensó en mandar sus intenciones al diablo. Él conocía cada centímetro de su cuerpo, ¿que más podía perder?

Pero la razón prevaleció. El coronel deseo a la zorra que había sido en la noche, no a la solterona que era en el día.

Inclinando la cabeza peleó contra el viento para cerrar la puerta, luego con la lluvia y el barro para llegar al pequeño baño detrás.

Solo para pelear nuevamente caminando de regreso.

El coronel la estaba esperando en la puerta. Tenía una toalla alrededor de las caderas. Ella paso por su lado al entrar y escuchó como la puerta se cerraba.

Después de echar un vistazo a la ropa y cabello húmedos él comenzó a desabrocharle el vestido, luego le quito la ropa interior. Envolvió una de las cobijas rededor de ella, luego la levanto en sus brazos como si no pesara más que un niño y la llevo hasta la silla frente a la mesa, en donde el aire estaba desacostumbradamente tibio.

Debería sentirse ultrajada por tal comportamiento. En cambio se sentía regañada…y extrañamente confortada. Inclinándose frente a ella, comenzó a quitarle las botas.

- Encendí la estufa y puse agua a hervir. Todo lo que pude encontrar en la alacena fue te, media hogaza de pan y una tacita de mermelada de cerezas. ¿Quieres que haga algunas tostadas o prefieres esperar por el agua para hacer te? -

Isabella levantó la cabeza y miro hacia la caja de madera detrás de la estufa. Le faltaba un pedazo. La otra silla estaba apoyada al otro lado de la estufa. Sobre ella estaban las ropas que él se había quitado en la noche. Mirando hacia la dirección contraria, enfoco sus ojos en el piso frente a la ventana. No había rastro de vidrios rotos y la escoba estaba apoyada contra la pared.

No había rastros del número de la Perla, ni tampoco de las horquillas para el cabello.

Miro hacia el hombre arrodillado a sus pies.

- - Esperare al té, gracias –

- Eres una mujer muy testaruda, Isabella -

Ella miró hacia los ojos que estaban al mismo nivel que los suyos, y sintió que el corazón comenzaba a saltarle. Él se veía vulnerable. E intensamente masculino. La noche había sido un error.

Debería haberlo sido. Él había salido a la tormenta y había llegado a su casa. Una vez sofocado el calor de la lujuria, un hombre como él no podía desear a una mujer como ella.

"Pero no eres solo una mujer, Isabella. Mientras dure la tormenta eres mi mujer"

Aun llovía. Isabella se tenso ante el rechazo que seguramente llegaría.

- - Me mintió, coronel Cullen –

- - ¿En que mentí, señorita Isabella? – dijo él

- - Dijo que lo quería todo. – contestó ella después de un momento.

- - Dijiste que lo que pasó fue un error. – dijo él tuteándola nuevamente.

- - También mentí -

Por un interminable segundo el ritmo de la lluvia cesó. Luego las líneas que se irradiaban alrededor de los ojos de Edward se atenuaron y sus ojos se volvieron tibios.

- ¿Como sientes la esponja? –

Sonrojándose Isabella apretó la mandíbula.

- - Aun está ahí –

- - La voy a sacar - Se sonrojó aun mas – Después de darte un baño caliente para aliviar el dolor -

Se negó a apartar los ojos de él.

- - ¿Y luego qué coronel Cullen? –

- - Luego te la voy a poner nuevamente -

Repentinamente la fría y gris lluvia fue más placentera que un día soleado.

- - Creo que tomaré las tostadas, Coronel Cullen –

- - Hicimos un trato, Isabella. Hasta que la tormenta se acaba nos vamos a llamar por nuestros nombres, y serás libre de pedir cualquier cosa que desees -

El agua comenzó a hervir. Tomando una toalla Edward tomó la olla y depositó el agua en la pequeña bañera tras la pared. El vapor llegó hasta el techo. Luego puso el agua restante en la tetera.

Luego se detuvo antes de llenarla nuevamente de agua.

- - ¿Estas racionalizando el agua y el pan? –

- - Solo hasta que el señor Thomas venga. Él y su esposa cuidan la casa, por unos peniques mas a la semana ella cocina, limpia y lava mi ropa –

- - Dudo mucho que pueda llegar hoy. – dijo él mirando hacia la ventana.

- - No - una sensación de anticipación creció dentro del estomago de Isabella. Por una noche más con ese hombre bien valía la pena pasar hambre.

Edward tostó el pan en el fuego de la estufa, y puso a hervir más agua. Luego untó el pan con mermelada.

Ella señaló una taza que había en la alacena.

- Ahí hay mantequilla, no mucha, a menos que quieras guardarla para después -

Los ojos dorados se oscurecieron, sus miradas se encontraron.

- ¿Por qué te apartaste anoche? –

Sus hombres se tensaron, preparándose para mentir, si él no se había percatado de sus defectos, ¿quien era ella para decírselos?

- - Estabas soltándome el cabello –

- - Tienes un cabello hermoso –

- - Tiene canas, Edward.

No esperaba que él se riera por su envejecimiento, pero lo hizo.

Tomó la taza con dedos rígidos, estirando el meñique, como la etiqueta ordenaba.

- - Me agrada que consideres mi edad como un asunto de risa –

- - Soy cinco años mayor que tu, y si tuvieras canas en el pelo no me estaría riendo –

- - Pero si tengo – dijo ella tercamente.

- - Entonces no las veo –

- - Una mujer de mi edad no debería andar con el pelo suelto –

- - Tal vez es por eso que hay hombres como yo, dispuestos a soltarlo -

Ella bajó los parpados para bloquear la intensa mirada, antes de creer lo imposible.

- - ¿Como esta tu pierna? –

- - ¿Cual? –

La mirada de Isabella cayó en la trampa.

- - La derecha – solo para ser detenida por el brillo de sus ojos - Tienes un pésimo sentido del humor, coronel Edward –

- - Y tú tienes un trasero dolorido por el que preocuparte –

- - No es el trasero lo que me duele –

- - Sé que es lo que te duele, y sé como aliviarte -

La olla de agua en la estufa comenzó a hervir. Él la deposito también en la bañera y todo desapareció en otra nube de vapor. Los sonidos pasaban a través de la niebla gris. Agua chocando contra agua. El vapor disminuyó revelando a Edward inclinado en la bañera midiendo la temperatura del agua.

- Tu baño, mi señora -

Ella se acercó a la bañera y, audazmente dejo caer la manta. Él la recogió. Luego la beso.

Su lengua estaba dolorosamente caliente, sabia a mermelada de cerezas. Él la levantó en sus brazos y comenzó a meterla en la bañera.

El agua en ella estaba más caliente que su lengua y no tenía nada de dulce.

Olvidándose de toda dignidad Isabella lanzó una pierna a cada lado de la bañera para evitar que él la metiera en ella.

Edward la sostuvo con fuerza intentando volver a meterla, teniendo mucho más éxito que ella.

- - ¡Levántame! ¡Está hirviendo! –

- - Quédate quieta, Isabella. El agua no te hará ningún bien a menos que esté caliente –

- - ¡Solo una langosta podría beneficiarse de esa agua! – Cerrando sus ojos con dolor y frustración trato de pedírselo más educadamente. – Levántame, por favor –

- - ¿Te dije lo hermosa que eres? –

Ella sabía perfectamente bien que no era hermosa. Abrió los ojos enfadada. Una risa masculina lleno el cálido ambiente.

- - Te pones mas roja cuando te abochornas. Te prometo que después de un momento te sentirás mucho mejor –

- - Quieres decir que después de un momento, quedare cocinada –

- - Lo suficiente para comerte -

El ardor que llenó su cuerpo no tuvo nada que ver con el hecho de estarse sentando en la bañera.

Con un pequeño gruñido Edward la siguió sentándose en la punta de la bañera, tras ella.

- Apóyate… -

Suspirando ella lo hizo, el pelo de su pecho semejó a una cómoda almohada.

Una mano mojada pasó por su frente echando su cabello hacia atrás. Él repitió la caricia hasta que Isabella sintió que su cuerpo se disolvía.

Llevando la cabeza hacia atrás lo miro. La cabeza de él se inclino para encontrar sus ojos.

El corazón volvió a saltarle en el pecho. Se veía tan solo. Ningún hombre, independientemente de lo que había hecho, se merecía cargar con tanto dolor.

- Cuéntame – pidió ella suavemente.

Los ojos dorados se opacaron, inclinando más la cabeza rozo su nariz con la de ella.

- - ¿Que cosa? –

- - Por qué te enlistaste en el ejercito cuando tenias trece años cuando era ilegal… y cuéntame que hiciste allí -

Él levanto la cabeza, las oscuras pestañas ocultaban sus ojos.

- Me enlisté en el ejercito porque era ambicioso y quería ver el mundo, como era un chico grande nadie cuestiono mi edad. Ni siquiera acabé de firmar cuando mi sueño se volvió realidad. Viajamos a la India -

El vapor se acumuló en sus pestañas, dejando un rastro húmedo en su rostro.

- La India es un país diverso – dijo ella - ¿En qué sección estabas acuartelado? –

Las pestañas se movieron, se veía tan terriblemente remoto mirándola, pero a la vez perdiéndose en los pasados veintidós años.

- - ¿Has estado allí? -

- - No –

- - Tienes razón, es un país diverso. Hay junglas, desiertos, y montañas. Cuando el sol se esconde en las montañas la arena se vuelve de color rojo sangre.

- - Suena hermoso. – dijo Isabella en voz baja, cautelosamente, preguntándose que podría haber pasado para que esa expresión se dibujara en su rostro. - ¿Estabas ahí cuando se dio la rebelión Sepoia?

Los ojos dorados se llenaron de cinismo.

- Que ironía. La rebelión Sepoia empezó por que los musulmanes y los hindúes objetaron a los británicos por el uso de grasa de cerdo y vaca en sus rifles. Los soldados británicos darían lo que fuera por tener esa grasa en sus armas.- Él se removió y su vello le pico la espalda. – No, la rebelión había acabado cuando yo llegue a la India. Mi regimiento estaba acuartelado al pie de las montañas. Me alejé para practicar con el tambor de guerra, algo un poco más duro que limpiar y cocinar, las tareas que me había hasta que aprendiera a tocarlo.

Edward hizo una pausa, levantó su brazo derecho y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar suavemente la garganta de Isabella. Ella arqueó el cuello, dándole acceso a su cuerpo, el único consuelo que, sospechaba, él aceptaría.

- - ¿Así que esa mañana aprendiste a tocar el tambor? –

- - No, un rebelde del ejercito Bengalí me encontró por casualidad en donde estaba jugando. La rebelión aun no había terminado para él, pensó que sería divertido asesinarme, habría un soldado menos con el que lidiar en el futuro. No valía una bala, pero ciertamente valía el esfuerzo de ser atravesado por una bayoneta -

Ella se encogió internamente, externamente levantó el rostro para aceptar la tierna caricia de sus dedos mientras trataba de imaginar a su sobrino de trece años, que aun usaba juguetes, en el ejercito enfrentándose a la muerte.

- - ¿Que sucedió? -

- - ¿Reamente quieres saberlo? –

- - Si- dijo ella firmemente.

- - El rebelde se burló de mi, hiriéndome, retrocediendo. Después de un momento se confió pensando que el chico ingles, herido, sudando y llorando no era una amenaza. Se había olvidado de los palillos del tambor. Son afilados, como bien sabes, y hechos de madera solida. Clavé el primero en su abdomen -

La respiración de Isabella se atascó en su pecho, imaginando la sangre en la arena, imaginando al rebelde mirando al chico que Edward había sido una vez.

- - ¿Eso lo mató? – preguntó después de un momento.

- - No, pero le hizo bajar la guardia.

Los dedos que la acariciaban presionaron la base de su cuello, en donde se podía adivinar su pulso.

- Clavé el otro palillo en su garganta, en cuanto lo hice desee no haberlo hecho, nunca olvidaré su mirada, se sacó el palillo y se puso de pie mirándome mientras la sangre y el aire salían de su garganta, y pensé que no iba a morir. Pero era demasiado tarde, no podía detenerlo, la sangre seguía brotando inclusive cuando dejo de respirar -

Unas lágrimas calientes se deslizaron por las mejillas de Isabella.

- - Cuando mi comandante vio lo que había hecho, me dio un rifle. La rebelión aun no había terminado. Las guerras nunca terminan. No estábamos ahí para traer paz sino para hacer respetar las reglas británicas. Asesiné al primer hombre tres meses después de enlistarme, Isabella y he estado matando desde entonces –

- - No tuviste otra opción, Edward. – las palabras que se suponía, debían ser de practica condolencia, eran curiosamente gruesas.

Algo brilló en sus ojos dorados, su pecho se movió contra su cabeza, su brazo derecho se levanto, acunó su cara en sus manos, sus pulgares acariciaban sus mejillas. Ella esperó tensamente, a que terminara de hablar.

- Cuando mi periodo terminó, volví a Inglaterra, preparado para trabajar en lo que fuera, pero no era la misma Inglaterra que había dejado, no era el mismo hombre. No podía contarle a mi familia el horror por el que había pasado, peleando por su precioso país, no podía hallar el placer de vivir una vida cotidiana sabiendo lo que los supuestos hombres de Dios eran capaces de hacer. Así que volví a enlistarme -

Él inclinó la cabeza, un beso suave cerró los ojos de Isabella, su aliento cálido acaricio sus pestañas.

- En un combate mano a mano hay cierta cercanía, sientes cierta afinidad con el enemigo. Negros, blancos, morenos, amarillos, ninguno hace la diferencia. Cuando un hombre es traspasado por un cuchillo, o le disparan, sus ojos se abren con sorpresa. Sorpresa por darse cuenta de que lo imposible si es posible, que deben morir mientras su enemigo vive -

Las lágrimas siguieron brotando de los ojos de ella. Lagrimas que él era incapaz de derramar.

- Hace cuatro meses no disparé, así que me dispararon. – los pulgares siguieron acariciando sus húmedas mejillas. – Me enviaron de vuelta a Inglaterra. La pierna sanó y supe que volvería al ejército, supe que la próxima vez que mirara a los ojos de otro hombre, la sorpresa estaría en los míos. Y descubrí algo más dentro de mí -

Ella tuvo que esforzarse por intentar adivinar las palabras que seguían, sintiéndolas antes de que él las pronunciara.

- Descubrí que no quería morir sin saber que se sentía perderme dentro de una mujer.

Él levantó la cabeza y rozó su quijada contra su frente, el nacimiento de la barba le raspó la piel.

- No te estoy complaciendo, Isabella. Tú me complaces a mí -

Querido Dios, ella había querido saberlo, ahora lo hacía. Se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

- - Edward… -

- - ¿Hmm?- Su respuesta vibró en su pecho.

- - Creo que la esponja está aumentando de tamaño -

El gruñido se agudizo para estallar en una sonora carcajada. Su cabeza perdió el soporte de su pecho. Él salió de la tina y le ofreció su mano. Ella le dio la suya sin dudarlo y trató de levantarse dejando tras de sí una cascada de agua.

- No te pongas de pie. Agáchate -

Ella se puso rígida, olvidándose momentáneamente de las lágrimas.

- Confía en mi -

Sus ojos dorados eran cálidos.

Ella se agachó.

- - Abre las piernas –

- - En caso de que no lo hayas notado, es una bañera pequeña, no hay espacio para abrir las piernas -

Antes de adivinar que iba a hacer él la puso de pie de espaldas a él.

- Ahora, apóyate en mi y abre las piernas, cariño -

Cariño, ningún hombre la había llamado por ese tierno apelativo. Las mujeres de cinco pies y nueve pulgadas de estura no inspiraban ternura. Aun así era la segunda vez que la llamaba de esa manera. Una vez en la oscuridad de la noche, otra a la luz del día.

La excitación invadió su vientre. Abriendo las piernas presiono la espalda contra su pecho atrapando su cabello entre ellos. Ese pequeño tirón no era nada en comparación con lo que iba a pasar.

Firme y suavemente él la toco entre las piernas.

- Relájate- susurró, su boca entró entre sus cabellos hasta que alcanzó la oreja, sobre la cual comenzó a acariciar con su lengua – Inclínate.

Su lengua penetro en su oído, al mismo tiempo sus dedos entraron en ella, lastimándola, dándole placer. Luego tocó la esponja y la retiro de su cuerpo. La levantó frente a ella para que la viera.

Estaba inflada, tan grande y cargada de agua como si hubiera lavado platos con ella.

- Diría que tuvo un destino mucho más apetecible que limpiar la cola de una olla -

Ella comenzó a reírse, rio, rio y rio.

Era tan ridículo que un objeto de uso casero pudiera ser usado para protegerse sexualmente.

Él lamió su oreja.

- - ¿Aun te duele? –

- - ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Todo mi cuerpo esta hervido… -

- - Carne inglesa, Isabella. Es hora de comer -

_**SEE U SOON**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo **

**Autora Original Robin Schone (A Lady`s Pleasure) **

**Solo se trata de mí probando el talento como traductora.**

**Personajes de Twilight son propiedad de SM.**

**Capitulo 5 **

Isabella abrió su cuerpo voluntariamente cuando Edward empujó la esponja empapada de brandy dentro de ella.

Enredó los dedos en su pelo increíblemente suave y tibio cuando él comenzó a "comer".

Los orgasmos que había experimentado la noche pasada palidecían en comparación con las sensaciones que ascendían y ascendían en espiral dentro de su cuerpo.

La pasada noche no había sabido que esperar, pero ahora lo hacía.

Levantó la cabeza de la almohada y miró hacia abajo. La vista de sus rudos dedos tocando sus caderas y su cabello cobre entre sus muslos flexionados casi la lleva al límite.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente él estaba ahí, mirándola atentamente.

Ella sonrió mirándolo de la misma manera.

- - Es mi turno. – dijo.

- - No me gusta desperdiciar. La esponja esta lista –

- - Pero tienes ventaja sobre mí -

Dos piernas calientes y velludas se colocaron entre las de ella.

- - ¿Acerca de qué? –

- - Me viste completamente, mientras que yo… -

- - Tú me viste cuando decidiste dar un paseo en la tormenta –

- - No es lo mismo – Isabella levanto su mano y toco su mejilla. Era áspera y oscura. Ella quería, más que nada, admirar a ese hombre, grabar en su memoria cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada textura de su piel. Quería ser parte de él, como él era parte de ella.

- - Mis libros dicen que un hombre cambia de color cuando llega al orgasmo. Quiero saber todo lo que hay que saber sobre ti -

Sus ojos dorados se estrecharon, apartándose de ella, y se apoyó de espaldas en la cama, poniendo un brazo bajo sus ojos.

- Entonces, conóceme… y hazme saber si cambio de color. Saberlo podría servirme en batalla. Podría, con esa información, confundir al enemigo. Como un camaleón -

Isabella rio suavemente.

- Se está burlando de mi, señor -

El levantó su brazo de sus ojos y la miró.

- En absoluto. Perdonarás este repentino sentimiento de vulnerabilidad por mi parte. No todos los días un hombre lo da todo para la educación de una dama -

Una punzada de realidad interrumpió su placer.

- No soy una dama, Edward -

Él extendió la mano y uno de sus largos dedos le golpeó suavemente la nariz.

- - Eres una dama, Isabella, desde el cabello hasta los dedos de los pies. Y estoy aquí para darte placer -

- - ¿Y qué pasa con tu placer? - ella deslizó una mano bajando por su pecho, su musculoso abdomen, y tomó en su mano la raíz de la discusión.

- - Debes aprender con ahínco, Isabella, o perderás la lección -

Ella se movió hacia abajo en la cama, pero se distrajo cuando vio una roja cicatriz en su muslo. La tocó ligeramente con su mano izquierda.

- ¿Todavía te duele? -

Sus ojos dorados eran ilegibles.

- - Eso no es parte del plan de estudios, señorita Isabella –

- - Anoche estabas cojeando -

- - Caí sobre la pierna cuando el maldito caballo me tiró. Continúa con tus estudios -

Ella miró hacia el eje que se levantaba en su entrepierna. Le pareció imposible que hubiera cabido dentro de ella.

- - ¿Alguna vez te has medido? –

- - Me estás haciendo sonrojar –

- - La cabeza es purpura - dijo ella ignorando su broma – Es muy grande, como un puño pequeño. Y tiene un ojo. – capturó la gota de humedad que brillaba en la punta y la esparció por el resto de él. – Y está húmeda… ¿está triste Coronel Cullen? –

- - Mucho, señorita Isabella - la voz de Edward era oscura. – ¿por qué no lo besa para consolarlo? -

Isabella se inclino y deslizó su lengua por la cabeza purpura.

- - Sabes a sal, señor -

- - No puedes juzgar el sabor solo con ese simple toque. Tómalo entre tus labios -

Él sabía, tanto como ella, cuál era el sabor. Aun así estaba encantado por el juego que se estaba desarrollando entre ellos.

Agarrándolo fuertemente de la base con ambas manos, se lo metió en la boca casi entero deslizando la lengua muy lentamente.

- Aun sabes a sal, señor -

La respiración de Edward se aceleró.

- - Tal vez estés equivocada. Deberías intentarlo nuevamente –

- - Tal vez. Pero lo hare solo si me dices si alguna vez te has medido –

- - Nunca -

- - Entonces lo hare yo -

Ella atravesó la longitud de su virilidad con los dedos. No alcanzaban a llegar a la punta.

- Mis dedos miden seis pulgadas, si extiendo mi otra mano…calculo que…nueve pulgadas, coronel Cullen, la próxima vez que vayas a la batalla no solo puedes sorprender a su enemigo con tus habilidades de camaleón, sino también con el tamaño de su lanza -

El colchón se sacudió cuando él comenzó a reír.

- - Pero aun debes determinar si el cambio de color efectivamente se da, señorita Isabella –

- - Y ¿como sugieres que lo determine, coronel Cullen?

Su risa se detuvo.

- Succióname. Tan dura y profundamente como puedas -

Ella lo tomó nuevamente entre sus manos.

- Pero eso lo hice anoche, Coronel Cullen. Hoy quiero hacer algo más -

Una media sonrisa cruzo por el rostro de Edward.

- Es tu fantasía, señorita Isabella -

Ella comenzó a mover las manos lentamente sobre él, mientras le imaginaba solo, en batalla.

- - ¿Alguna vez te has tocado? -

- - ¿Lo has hecho tu? -

La lluvia repiqueteó suavemente en el techo.

Ella se trago el miedo y la incertidumbre al confesar lo que una persona respetable jamás confesaría. Aun así…

- - Si –

- - Creo que todos lo hacemos. El único problema en el campo es encontrar privacidad para hacerlo, algunas veces ni siquiera eso importa –

- - Muéstrame como te tocas -

Podría ser rubor lo que se veía contra las mejillas de Edward, pero la luz era demasiado ligera y su piel lo suficientemente oscura como para decirlo.

El pensamiento de que él aun podía ser vulnerable la encendió, y también a su determinación.

- Dijiste todo, Edward -

Cerrando los ojos, él puso sus manos sobre las de ella.

- Frótame así -

Sus manos estaban envueltas en calor. Rápidamente ella aprendió el movimiento, hasta que él retiro sus manos y fue completamente suyo.

Ella podía sentir que su cuerpo se preparaba, tan tenso como una polea. Su estomago tenso y temblando por liberación.

Súbitamente la cabeza purpura intensifico su color. Ella observaba maravillada ese cambio, luego su esperma comenzó a fluir.

Al mismo tiempo un gemido bajo por la garganta de Edward.

El sonido atrajo la atención de Isabella. Los parpados de Edward estaban cerrados y sus labios abiertos como si estuviera convulsionando agónicamente. Lentamente sus facciones se relajaron y fueron sustituidas por una expresión de paz.

Sus pestañas se levantaron. Isabella miro hacia las profundidades de esos ojos dorados que habían visto demasiada muerte y dolor, y quiso darle…todo.

Levantó un dedo hacia su estomago y tocó el tibio y blanco fluido que lo perlaba.

Su esencia.

En la noche él la había derramado dentro de ella.

- Así que… ¿cambié de color, Señorita Isabella? -

Ella pensaba en él, dentro de ella, haciéndole todas las cosas que ella solo había podido imaginar.

Y sintió las lágrimas dentro de su mismo cuerpo.

- ¡Oh si, coronel Cullen!-

Sus ojos amarillos eran muy intensos. Justo cuando pensaba que podía reír o llorar o hacer algo más que permanecer quieta mientras él la miraba de esa manera, la piel alrededor de sus ojos se arrugo.

- - ¿Lanza, Isabella?

- - ¿Prefieres otro nombre? –

- - Pincho.

La cara de Isabella se volvió granate ante la palabra explicita que solo había leído impresa.

- - Ariete – dijo recordando sus revistas

- - Polla – contratacó el.

- - Manivela – se defendió ella.

Edward comenzó a reírse desinhibidamente.

- - ¿Donde aprendiste tales palabras? Olvídalo. Tus revistas, seguramente. Estabas bastante distraída cuando mire por la ventaba. ¿Sobre que estabas leyendo? -

Antes de que pudiera responder Edward la rodeó y abandonó la cama caminando hacia el pie de esta, a los baúles.

Ella vio, con interés, como se movían sus testículos. Su parte más vulnerable, y expuesta.

Él fue consciente de su mirada cuando se dio la vuelta y se la devolvió, en sus manos tenía una copia de La Perla.

- - ¿Era este el que estabas leyendo? -

- - ¿Que numero es?-

- - El doce. ¿Los tienes todos? -

Intentó cubrirse con el edredón.

- - Si -

Él se adelantó y se lo quitó de encima.

- Ven a la ventana -

Ella miro su pierna, ya no estaba cojeando.

- - ¿Por qué? -

- - Quiero que me leas.

Ella abrió la boca con sorpresa.

- - ¡Por supuesto que no! -

- - ¿Te sientes avergonzada? –

Ella cerró los ojos ante la verdad. Si, estaba avergonzada. De tener deseos, y de querer ir tras ellos.

Luego abrió los ojos.

- No, no estoy avergonzada, solamente me siento vulnerable, no todos los días una mujer comparte los secretos de su vida.

Los duros y oscuros rasgos de Edward se endurecieron, ella podía imaginar que miraba de esa manera antes de matar.

Sin aviso, él se adelanto y aferró su mano, su piel era dura en donde la de ella era suave, callosa donde ella era lisa.

Por un segundo se sintió atrapada, y supo que él también estaba atrapado por sus deseos, deseos que, mientras durara la tormenta, no eran ni de él ni de ella, sino de ambos

Él tiró de su mano hasta que ella se puso de pie.

- - Párate frente a la ventana, no, la otra ventana -

Ella bordeó el armario y se quedó parada frente a la ventaba que había sobrevivido, la del lado.

Edward puso una silla frente a esta.

- Siéntate. –

Se sentó remilgadamente, de espaldas a luz. La madera se sentía fría contra su piel, que estaba caliente y ardorosamente sensible.

Edward lanzo una almohada al piso, luego se arrodillo sobre ella, frente a la silla. En sus manos tenia la revista.

- Ve a la pagina que estabas leyendo anoche -

Ella paso las paginas. La luz penetraba por la ventana directamente sobre la impresión, como si la única cosa real en la estancia fuera ella… y él.

- - ¿La encontraste? –

- - Si -

- - Empieza a leer exactamente donde lo dejaste. Pero primero dime que había pasado, así puedo seguir la historia -

Ella se aclaró la garganta.

- - El titulo es La Rose D'Amour. O Las Aventuras De Un Caballero En Búsqueda De Placer. Traducido del francés. El hombre, Louis, está creando un harén de mujeres, y ha secuestrado a Laura, una virgen. Cuando dejé de leer él estaba persuadiéndola, ilustrándole los placeres que conseguiría si viajaba con él y le permitía desflorarla -

Edward se hizo más cerca de ella, para sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Una sola gota de deseo humedeció su rodilla, y su virilidad.

- ¿Como persuadía Louis a Laura?-

Isabella respiro profundamente, oliéndolo, oliéndose. Luego miro a sus ojos dorados, a milímetros de los de ella.

- Tenía su dedo en su jarrita de nata -

La esperada carcajada no llegó, solo un calor ardiente que le quito la respiración.

Sosteniendo su mirada él la tomo por las caderas y tiro de ella hasta que sus nalgas quedaron en el borde de la silla. Jadeando con sorpresa ella soltó la revista y se agarró de ambos lados de la silla.

Él levantó la revista, la hizo soltar uno de los lados de la silla y puso la revista en su mano.

- - Lee –

Una cosa era que Edward supiera sobre su colección de erotismo, leerlo en voz alta era algo completamente diferente.

- - Preferiría que lo leyeras tú –

- - Eso no es parte del acuerdo, Isabella - su expresión era tan insondable como su voz – Quiero escucharte -

- - ¿Y eso es todo lo que quieres? – pregunto ella de manera cortante.

- - No, Isabella. Quiero mucho más que eso. Quiero que compartas los secretos de tu vida conmigo. Avísame cuando el párrafo termine.

Lamiéndose los labios, que estaban repentinamente resecos, tanto como lo estaba el papel que sostenía en sus manos, encontró la paginan y levantó la revista para ver con la luz.

Sus pechos se movían con cada respiración que tomaba.

_Tenía un curioso sentimiento de Dejavu mientras leía la letra impresa._

_"Mis deseos se excitaron al más alto grado. Represente el placer que ella experimentaría cuando, al llegar al castillo, la desfloraría y me llevaría su virginidad, como un trofeo en mi cabeza…"- Querida Laura- dije mientras tomaba una de sus manos y… la cerré alrededor de mi…"_-

Tomo una respiración profunda, intentando pronunciar la palabra prohibida

"_-_ _pincho. Luego dije: - conocerás todos los placeres y el regocijo de…._"-

Tomo otra respiración profunda

"- _coger_."

Unos cálidos y duros pulgares se clavaron en la cima de sus mulsos. Ella miro sobre la revista, su mirada la esperaba.

- - Termine el párrafo.

- - Sigue leyendo. – su voz era oscura, baja y grave.

Una sensación desconocida revoloteo de su estomago a su corazón.

" _- experimentaras …_"- continuo leyendo con una voz que era apenas una resemblanza de la suya propia.- "_experimentaras toda la dulce confusión, tan diferente de la que sientes ahora, abriendo tus piernas para recibir a un hombre entre ellas, para sentir su caluroso y desnudo cuerpo, unirse al tuyo, la deliciosa preparación jugando con tus pechos, los calientes y lascivos besos en ellos y en tus labios , su lengua entre tus labios en búsqueda de la tuya, el delicioso encuentro entre ambas, haciéndose cosquillas la una a la otra, como la mía en este momento – al mismo tiempo busque su lengua con la mía"- _

La voz de Isabella se desvaneció en un gemido de viento. El calor inundaba su cuerpo, una mezcla de vergüenza y deseo.

Sin aviso Edward abrió más sus piernas, el aire frio invadió sus partes más privadas. Fue inmediatamente remplazado por el caluroso toque de un dedo.

- - Estas húmeda. ¿Siempre pasa cuando lees para ti? -

Ella tembló sintiéndose más expuesta que nunca.

- - Si -

La fuerza desnuda de su cuerpo presiono en la ve entre sus muslos.

- - Mueve la revista -

Ella la bajó, su boca cayó abruptamente sobre su pecho, caliente y mojado. Sintió como si él quisiera tragárselo entero. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la suave circunferencia, apretándolo para llevarlo más profundamente dentro de su boca, mientras su otra mano encontraba el pezón izquierdo, un toque de fuego.

El dolor fue una áspera intrusión. Cuando abrió la boca para decirle que no era decente morderle el pezón, los dientes se habían ido y su boca cubrió la de ella, tan caliente, saborizada por la mermelada de cerezas, el brandy y ella misma.

Ella inhaló bruscamente en respuesta al suave toque en sus pezones, en respuesta al roce de su lengua en su paladar. Se olvido de La Perla, de la vergüenza, anudo sus brazos alrededor de Edward y tiró de él hacia ella, para acercarlo…mas cerca….

Él la beso y pellizco sus pezones hasta que ella jadeo y se retorció, quemándose por más.

Cuando arqueó su cuerpo para rozarlo más con el de él, retrocedió.

Sus labios estaban inflamados y húmedos.

- - Lee -

Se dio cuenta de que lo que Louis le dijera o le hiciera a Laura, él se lo iba a hacer a ella.

Buscó la página con dedos temblorosos, encontrando el párrafo que había dejado.

" – _Y luego apartara con sus dedos los labios vaginales, en donde tendrá intención de introducir su pincho, lentamente al principio estirando la pequeña abertura, hasta que, no sin algo de dolor, la cabeza de su pincho quedara completamente dentro. Luego después de besarte, comenzara a embestirte, amable pero firmemente, hasta estar completamente dentro, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos, mas y mas duro, hasta que, confiando en su fuerza, te hará suspirar y gritar con cada embestida, barriendo con todas tus defensas virginales. Pedirás misericordia pero no obtendrás ninguna. Su pasión se volverá locura y podrás verla en sus ojos, concentrando sus energías en cada poderoso movimiento, llevándose todo con él, como si estuviera en medio de una tormenta, penando por la sangre de su enemigo, gritando de agonía en medio de una sangrienta batalla…_"

La revista fue arrancada de sus dedos, abrió los ojos mirándolo a través de sus cuerpos.

Edward tenía su virilidad en su mano derecha, se inclino hacia ella hasta que no pudo verla, solo pudo sentir sus dedos callosos apartando delicadamente sus labios inferiores.

Luego estaba ahí, la cabeza bulbosa, empujando hacia ella, abriéndola, retirándose antes de estar completamente dentro, una y otra vez. Entraba y salía hasta que Isabella pudo sentir la humedad brotando de su cuerpo a la silla de madera sobre la que estaba sentada.

Justo cuando pensaba que el juego había llegado demasiado lejos, que él no era Louis y que ella, evidentemente, no era Laura, hubo una sensación de explosión y él estaba dentro de ella, solo la cabeza.

Se sentía tan grande como el tocón con el que lo había comparado en la noche.

Él se inclino y depositó un apasionado beso sobre sus labios, luego se retiró de su boca y de su sexo.

- - Edward…- él sonrió socarronamente.

- - Puedes suspirar, Isabella, o puedes llorar -

Lentamente penetró en ella, una pulgada, no era suficiente, dos pulgadas, aun no era suficiente, tres pulgadas, ni siquiera cerca de ser suficiente, y luego se retiro, sin retirarse completamente pero sin entrar en ella.

Cuando pensó que podría gritar de frustración él sonrió nuevamente.

- - Puedes gritar -

La penetro completamente y ella grito.

Podía sentir su vello púbico mezclándose con el de él, estaba tan profundamente enterrado en ella y aun no era suficiente.

Una pared de papel bloqueo la cara de Edward. Ella parpadeo mirando la impresión.

- Lee -

La revisa temblaba como sus manos, o tal vez era él quien temblaba, enterrado tan profundamente en ella que no podía decir donde acababa él y donde empezaba ella.

Respiró profundamente intentando calmarse.

"– _él entra y se retira lentamente, una y otra vez, hasta que la fricción causada por la lustrosa estrechez de la carne hará que los fluidos de ambos se unan, causando una sensación tan deliciosa que no será más dueño de sí mismo_-"

Fue Isabella quien bajo la revista cuando el párrafo termino, si él no acababa con eso, por Dios que ella lo haría.

Su mirada se conectó con la de él. Aun en posesión de esa sonrisa el planto sus dedos en sus caderas y salió lentamente de ella, tan despacio que podía contar cada pulgada, luego volvía a entrar, una pulgada a la vez. Nueve pulgadas, todas dentro de ella. Suave y rítmicamente, hasta que ella estaba tan húmeda y abierta que pensó que ambos se ahogarían en sus fluidos, y estaba llegando…llegando….

El sudor perlaba la frente de Edward, llevo la cabeza hacia atrás mientras su cuerpo entraba en ella, fuertemente, duramente. Los músculos de su cuello y hombros se tensaron mientras el peleaba por mantener el ritmo que había impuesto. El que mantendría hasta que alguno de los dos muriera o hasta que ella terminara de leer.

Tomó la revista.

"- _él embestirá con fuerza.-_" - jadeo ella, su cuerpo se contraía se abría y se cerraba, buscando su propia liberación mientras se esforzaba por continuar leyendo. _"- la cima del placer se acerca, él la siente venir, se entierra profundamente dentro de ella, más adentro… aun mas, hasta que finalmente, la alcanza –"_

Isabella cerró los ojos y gritó fuertemente mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba en su propio placer.

La revista voló de sus manos. Escuchó algo parecido al rugido de un animal atormentado. Ciegamente se sujetó de un musculoso brazo, de un cuello y supo que, tal como en La Rose D'Amour, que el hombre que penetraba salvajemente en su cuerpo ya no era dueño de sí mismo.

La silla de madera crujía al mismo tiempo que sus embestidas.

En medio de su locura se preguntó si se le clavaria una astilla en el trasero.

Tan pronto como el pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza su mundo entero explotó y Edward explotó con ella, la carne pulsando dentro de sus contracciones y el ardiente liquido llenándola.

Y estaba cayendo… cayendo…

Al piso helado. Edward sobre ella, abrazándola mientras intentaba respirar con normalidad.

Un estruendo resonó en su pecho.

Isabella se pregunto como podía estarse riendo cuando ella sentía que se estaba muriendo. El enterró sus dedos en su cabello y levantó su rostro para que lo mirara. Su aliento cálido chocó contra su nariz y su boca.

- - Es un infierno de vida secreta la que tienes, señorita Isabella -

Ella se sintió súbitamente renovada, la vergüenza que la había acompañado durante su vida adulta desapareció.

Abrió los ojos y miro su pecho desnudo que continuaba moviéndose rápidamente en busca de aire.

- - Vamos a caminar por la playa. – dijo después de un momento.

- - ¿En medio de la tormenta? -

- - Adoro las tormentas, quiero caminar desnuda por la playa, quiero sentir la lluvia en mis pechos. Quiero ver de qué color se vuelve tu manivela cuando esta sumergida en el agua -

Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de su boca se puso de pie y juntos abrieron la puerta de la casita y caminaron desnudos en la tormenta. La lluvia no era tan fría como los baños de los que era víctima cuando era pequeña. Las olas lamian la orilla, un trueno distante retumbo en el cielo.

La tormenta era húmeda y hermosa, salvaje, como la manera en que Edward la hacía sentir.

Sus pechos saltaban como pequeñas nueces, corrió hasta la orilla disfrutando del barro que se metía entre los dedos de sus pies y la lluvia que azotaba su piel desnuda.

Edward la alcanzó, su comportamiento no era tan infantil como el de ella. Su masculinidad parecía encogerse ante el frio.

Ella sumergió las manos en el agua que se rizaba alrededor de sus rodillas.

- - Es un infierno de lanza la que tiene ahí, coronel Cullen. Esta casi azul y debe medir por lo menos dos pulgadas. Podrías jugar con un pez en vez de atravesarlo.

Levantó las manos y lo salpicó. Edward saltó y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella.

- - Siempre he fantaseado con darle a una mujer una ducha de agua salada, Isabella -

La abrazó y la sumergió completamente en las olas.

Era un juego que tenia matices de realidad, ambos se sacudían frotaban y tocaban uno con el otro hasta que no importo nada.

Solo cuando ella lo abrazó como a un amante y no como a un compañero de juegos él puso una pierna entre las suyas y la hizo resbalar hacia el agua, sin soltarla.

- - ¿Decías algo sobre jugar con los peces, Isabella? - dijo él juguetonamente.

Era ridículo, era excitante, era como si los pasados veintidós años en la vida de Edward estuvieran siendo borrados y ellos no fueran más que dos inocentes niños jugando en la playa.

La risa de Isabella se escuchaba sobre la cresta de las olas y el choque de estas unas con otras.

Sonoras, pero no lo suficiente para ocultar el sonido de una carreta que se acercaba.

- - ¡Señorita Isabella! ¿Señorita Isabella?, ¿Donde está? –

Isabella cubrió su boca con las manos, luego comenzó a moverse rápidamente intentando cubrir los puntos más importantes.

- - ¡Edward! Es el señor Thomas. Nuestra ropa está en la casa… ¡estamos desnudos! -

_See u soon_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno un capitulo mas, siento la demora, espero poder actualizar prontamente. **

**Respecto a este capítulo hay dos aclaraciones que me gustaría hacer: **

**a) Los helados en la edad antigua se hacían con nieve, luego se saborizaban según la nieve lo requiriera. Obviamente se derretían pero en época de invierno se mantenían y la gente, aunque con frio, si los compraba. **

**b) Si quien lea esto se considera una persona conservadora respecto al sexo es preferible que no lo lea porque hay una práctica incluida en este capítulo que puede ser un poco pesada. ¡He advertido!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo. **

**A Lady´s Pleasure y sus personajes es un libro original de Robín Schone. **

**Solo se trata de mí probando mis aptitudes para traductora. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a SM **

**Capitulo 6**

Isabella levantó el brazo izquierdo para proteger sus pechos, mientras ocultaba su intimidad con la mano derecha.

Se veía tan tentadora como una ninfa del mar, y tan frígida como una virgen debutante.

Edward quería arremeter contra el señor llamado Thomas por convertir a la salvaje y sensual mujer que había compartido su cuerpo y sus fantasía con él, en una mujer que lucía como si nunca hubiera deseado a un hombre en su vida.

Era demasiado pronto, necesitaba más tiempo, necesitaba más.

- - ¡Señorita Isabella! – El hombre miró hacia el camino que bajaba de la casa a la playa, un hombre viejo a juzgar por sus hombros encorvados y paso vacilante – ¿Está ahí abajo, señorita Isabella? -

Edward sujetó a Isabella antes de que se diera la vuelta para escapar en medio de las olas tras de ellos.

- - Quédate aquí, me ocuparé de él -

Rápidamente, antes de que ella hiciera algo tonto como ahogarse a sí misma en nombre de la modestia, él ascendió el embarrado camino para detener al hombre.

- - ¿Como le va? Mi mujer, Isabella, y yo nos encontramos en una situación algo embarazosa -

- - ¿Como sé que es la señorita Isabella? – Los pequeños ojos lo miraron suspicazmente intentando ver detrás de su hombro – pudo haberse deshecho de ella y estar allá abajo con su puta -

La ira corrió por la espalda de Edward al escucharlo referirse a Isabella como una puta.

Se olvidó de la lluvia que azotaba su cuerpo. Se olvidó de que estaba parado, completamente desnudo, frente a un hombre lo suficientemente viejo para ser su abuelo. Se olvidó de todo menos del insulto que había lanzado el hombre.

- - Le dije que era ella – dijo Edward fríamente. – y será peor para usted si no dirige su mirada a otro sitio -

El anciano lo miró. El agua empapaba su rostro.

- - La señorita no menciono a ningún hombre -

- - Estoy de permiso en el ejercito, mi….mi esposa no me esperaba. Esta interrumpiendo nuestro rencuentro. Así que hable rápido -

- - Tampoco dijo nada de ningún esposo. - Thomas miró hacia el tormentoso cielo sobre el hombro izquierdo de Edward, luego el derecho, a todas partes menos a su cuerpo desnudo - dijo que solo era ella. –

- - Le expliqué las circunstancias, se le rembolsará por sus esfuerzos, si es eso lo que le molesta -

- - Mi esposa solo acordó cocinar y limpiar para una persona – los ojos pequeños destellaron con avaricia cuando el menciono el pago. – puse una canasta de provisiones en la casa. No hizo comida para dos.

- - Dele las gracias a su esposa de mi parte, estoy seguro de que cualquier cosa que ella haya preparado alcanzara para los dos. Ahora….le deseo un buen día, señor -

El anciano entendió la indirecta.

Edward suspiró cuando el señor Thomas se devolvió hacia la casa, y probablemente a la carreta.

Dándose la vuelta poso sus ojos sobre Isabella.

Y sintió como si le hubieran pateado el estomago.

Su cabello se adhería a su espalda como la piel de una nutria. Bajo ese cabello podía observar sus blancas nalgas.

Aun llovía y nada lo iba a privar de la noche que lo esperaba.

Comenzó a acecharla.

Cuando acunó sus nalgas en sus manos, ella gritó y se dio la vuelta.

Cuando tomo su rostro y lo levanto hacia él, ella suspiro y puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Lenta y suavemente él saboreo la lluvia fría en sus labios y la rapidez con la que se separaron. El interior de su boca estaba caliente, como estaba fría la lluvia que los rodeaba.

- - ¿Tienes frio? - murmuró él hocicando su mejilla, oliendo la lluvia que empapaba su piel, mezclada con la sal del océano y los ligeros toques de sudor y sexo.

- - Hmm – contesto ella.

Él presiono su masculinidad contra su vientre y murmuró.

- - Móntame –

Ella levantó la mirada, sus ojos marrones se veían confusos.

- ¿Perdón? -

Edward maldijo nuevamente al señor Thomas.

Si no hubiera aparecido no habría confusión en su sugerencia.

- - A la cabina – dijo él, se dio la vuelta y le ofreció su espalda – Súbete.

Esperó con el corazón en un puño, este era el momento decisivo, la realidad había irrumpido.

¿Escogería ella el mundo de fantasía que ambos habían creado?

Una mano tentativa descansó sobre su hombro, seguida de una suave y tibia pierna en su cintura.

Su corazón salto en su pecho.

Antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de pensar sobre cuán torpe y vulnerable era la posición en la que se encontraba, él la agarro debajo de la rodilla y la empujó contra su espalda.

Sorpresivamente sus brazos se aferraron con fuerza a su cuello mientras su pierna izquierda intentaba ganar equilibrio, él encontró la rodilla con su mano izquierda, la agarró y la sujetó hasta que ambas rodillas estuvieron aseguradas contra sus caderas.

La carne suave entre sus piernas presionó contra el nacimiento de sus nalgas.

Estaba caliente y húmeda contra su piel empapada de lluvia, de ella, de él.

Por un segundo pensó que podría llegar al orgasmo allí.

Luego la aseguró y comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla en medio del barro y la lluvia.

Un pequeño temblor en su cadera lo hizo detenerse, ella temblaba de frio, no de deseo.

- - Usted es mi montura, señor -

Asegurando sus talones en la cima de sus muslos, ella trepó más arriba por su espalda.

¡Jesús…! su vulva rozaba su piel.

Ella gritó.

- - ¡Arre, caballo!

Luego el cielo gris trono como su risa, e Isabella fue nuevamente aquella niña que le había devuelto su propia infancia.

No recordaba haber subido hacia la casa, solo recordaba la sensación de ella rozando con su espalda, su trasero, el toque repentino de un talón contra su "lanza", luego ambas piernas alrededor de él y sus pies tratando de tocarlo.

Cuando ella bajó de su espalda él gruño y se apoyó contra la puerta de la casa, sus ojos estrechos y su miembro duro, sobresaliendo de su cuerpo.

Una mano suave y fría toco los músculos de su antebrazo.

- - Edward… ¿estas bien? ¿Te lastimaste la pierna? -

Edward no sabía si reír o llorar por la preocupación que se dejaba ver en su voz.

Él necesitaba su pasión en ese momento, no su amabilidad, esa que se había llevado la agonía de su primer asesinato.

- - Mira hacia abajo y dime lo que ves -

- - Una canasta con comida – respondió ella inocentemente – ¿tienes hambre? -

El abrió los ojos con aflicción.

- - ¿El paseo en la lluvia fue como lo esperabas? -

- - Nunca lo olvidaré, Edward -

El apretó los labios.

- Tampoco lo hará el señor Thomas -

Los ojos marrones que lo observaban eran solemnes, demasiado solemnes. Sus pestañas estaban salpicadas de lluvia.

- - ¿Que le dijiste? –

- - Que eras mi esposa -

- - Pero declaré en el arriendo que… -

- - Y que no esperabas mi llegada porque mi permiso en el ejercito fue imprevisto -

- - No tendrías que haberle dicho que estábamos casados, Edward.

- - Pero lo estamos. Al menos estuvimos unidos por las caderas -

La risa brillo tenuemente en sus ojos marrones, una chispa en donde antes no había nada.

- - No fue mi cadera lo que se unió a ti, Coronel Cullen -

- - Sé muy bien que fue lo que se unió a mí, Señorita Isabella -

Sus pestañas descendieron.

- - Tus pies tienen barro. Necesitas un baño -

- - Solo si tú me lavas.

- - Pero tengo hambre – ella lo miró, tras sus ojos alegres había tibio deseo. – Si te baño no comeré. Y tengo una fantasía en particular que quiero llevar a cabo -

El agua en la pequeña bañera estaba tan fría como la de la lluvia que arreciaba fuera.

Edward experimentó una extraña alegría mientras miraba los pequeños senos de Isabella cuando esta acerco a la bañera para humedecer la toalla. Cuando se inclinó sobre la tina él pensó que su corazón se detendría.

- Tienes un trasero hermoso, señorita Isabella. Y entre las piernas tienes esos labios rosados rodeados de suave vello.

Esto llamó su atención.

Mirándolo ella dio la vuelta alrededor de la tina, su rostro antes pálido, estaba ahora tan rosado como los labios que él había mencionado.

- - Tienes un trasero cóncavo, coronel Cullen, y unos testículos peludos. -

- - ¿Estamos comparando, señorita Isabella? -

- - En absoluto. Tú eres evidente, yo puedo esconderlo -

Los ojos de él brillaron mientras tomaba la toalla que ella le ofrecía, caminando hasta donde estaba ella, al lado de la bañera. Comenzó a limpiarla, sus hombros, sus pechos, sus caderas, todo el camino hasta llegar a los elegantes y estrechos tobillos.

- Es hora de comer – murmuró el deliberadamente sobre la juntura de sus piernas, inhalando el aroma que desprendía.

Sus piernas temblaron. Sonriendo él se enderezo.

- - Esta vez será comida de verdad. Si voy a satisfacer mas fantasías tengo que recuperar fuerzas -

Acostumbrado, como estaba, a racionalizar, la canasta contenía un verdadero festín. Carne de cordero fría, queso, huevos hervidos. Una hogaza tibia de pan de horno.

Había más que suficiente para dos personas. Ella comió delicadamente pero con verdadero apetito.

Cuando sus parpados se cerraban el empacó el resto de la comida y la llevó en sus brazos hasta la cama.

Nunca había dormido con una mujer hasta que la conoció a ella. Nunca había experimentado el simple placer de tener la espalda de una mujer contra su abdomen, y su masculinidad entre sus nalgas. Nunca imagino esa cercanía, que nada tenía que ver con sexo sino con la mujer entre sus brazos.

La realidad de Isabella superaba sus fantasías. Suspirando el enterró su cara entre su rizado cabello.

El estallido de un cañón lo despertó

¡Jesucristo! Se había quedado dormido durante la batalla. La carne caía sobre él, el cadáver de una persona, ya asesinada por los nativos. Un cadáver aun tibio.

Con el corazón en un puño sus dedos aferraron con fuerza la culata de su rifle, solo para hundirse en una carne tibia. Recordó.

La tormenta, la necesidad ardiente que lo había llevado a salir. La luz en la casita y la mujer llamada Isabella.

Suavemente soltó el pecho que había apretado. Ella se movió.

- - ¿Edward? -

- - ¿Por qué estas aquí, Isabella? -

Su suave espalda se puso rígida, intentó moverse.

Él se rehusó a dejarla ir, presionándola más firmemente en la curva de su cuerpo mientras apoyaba su mandíbula en su cabeza.

- - Dímelo.

- - Ya te lo dije – su corazón pálpito contra la palma de su mano. – dentro de tres semanas cumpliré treinta años.

- - A cada momento, en el mundo, una mujer cumple treinta años -

- - Pero no todas ellas son solteronas -

- - Eres soltera porque así lo elegiste, Isabella -

- - No quiero ser una solterona, Edward -

Hizo un esfuerzo por oírla sobre el estruendo de la lluvia.

- - No quiero pasar en edad a mis hermanos y hermanas, no quiero estar sola -

Edward intento inmunizarse contra el dolor en su voz.

- - Así que, ¿por eso estas aquí, con libros como única compañía? - dijo él determinado a resolver el misterio que era ella.

Por largos segundos, él pensó que ella no iba a responder, luego ella suspiro.

- - Vine a despedirme -

El miedo corrió rápidamente por sus venas. Con él había imágenes de ella muerta en lugar de él.

Las apartó de inmediato de su cabeza.

- - ¿A quién viniste a despedir? -

- - A mis sueños. Me canse de querer cosas que nunca van a poder ser. Traje mis libros, revistas y demás conmigo porque planeo dejarlos atrás. Esperando que sin ellos pueda encontrar….un poco de paz -

Paz. Soldados como el buscaban paz, no a amables mujeres que nunca habían enfrentado la muerte.

Pero la misma soledad estaba ahí, la soledad que era el precio a pagar por saltarse las reglas de la sociedad.

Edward había matado por deber, Isabella había escondido sus deseos con el erotismo escrito. Y había pasado en edad a sus hermanos y hermanas.

- - ¿Y tus padres? –

- - Muertos. Tengo un hermano y tres hermanas a quienes amo. Pero aun soy la hermana solterona. Y soy la más joven así que por supuesto saben que es lo mejor para mí -

Él apretó suavemente su pezón en amable consuelo.

- - Esto no lo es -

- - No – un destello de risa iluminó su voz. – creo que William moriría de una apoplejía si descubriera mi baúl de libros.

- - Cuéntame de tu hermano y tus hermanas -

Ella acunó sus manos con las suyas.

- - Mi hermano y hermanas me han provisto amablemente de veintiún sobrinos y sobrinas. Están convencidos de que la felicidad de una mujer reside en el matrimonio. O debería decir, en tener una familia. El esposo o esposa, cualquiera que sea el caso, es una prueba que hay que superar para tener hijos. Tienes razón, soy soltera por que así lo decidí. Pero me pregunto si mi hermano y mis hermanas tienen derecho. Tal vez por eso insisten en sorprenderme con algún elegible pero mortalmente aburrido hombre, tanto así que es preferible estar sola -

Edward no tenía ninguna razón para estar celoso. Pero lo estaba. Furiosamente.

- ¿Te casarías con un hombre gordo y con patillas? – gruñó el – ¿uno que te haría vestir como un piano por miedo a excitar…- él apretó uno de sus pezones – esto?

Ella toco sus dedos y rio suavemente.

- - Detente, coronel Cullen, me has convencido de mi error. ¿Que pasa contigo? ¿Tienes familia? -

Tal vez fue alivio lo que incitó la respuesta de Edward, tal vez era la manera en que su cuerpo se amoldaba al suyo y su risa hacia desaparecer la oscuridad. O tal vez era solo el hecho de que no le importaba compartir su pasado con esa mujer que estaba tan dispuesta a compartir su cuerpo.

- - Cuatro hermanos y cinco hermanas -

- - ¿Tus hermanos están en el ejercito? -

- - No – se sintió cauteloso ante el hecho de que ella fuera una dama, una cosa era aceptar el hecho de que había matado en nombre del deber, ella no querría saber que el hombre de su fantasía tenía bajos orígenes. Pero curiosamente las palabras salieron sin que las pudiera contener - Siguieron los pasos de mi padre -

- - ¿Aun vive? –

- - Mucho, me atrevería a decir -

- - ¿Por qué no te detuvo cuando te enlistaste en el ejercito? - Edward sonrió ante la indignación de su voz.

- - Una boca menos que alimentar. Pero tu indignación esta fuera del lugar. Muy pocas personas pueden detenerme cuando tomo una decisión -

- - ¿Que hace tu padre?, ¿cual es su profesión? -

Él se tensó, pero había confesado demasiado para echarse atrás.

- - Es un vendedor ambulante. Vende helados -

La respuesta de Isabella ante su pedigrí fue tan impredecible como su respuesta al hacer el amor.

- - ¡Me encantan los helados! - exclamó como si aun fuera la pequeña niña que había jugado en el océano. – el de fresa es mi favorito -

- - Te aconsejo que comas helados de limón o crema, mantente alejada de los de fresa -

- - ¿Por qué? –

- - No hay fresas en los helados de fresa -

- - Claro que si – su voz en la oscuridad era simpáticamente seria. – No fresas completas, por supuesto, pero si en pedacitos -

- - No son fresas, Isabella – murmuró el cortantemente.

- - ¿Entonces…? - Pregunto ella obstinadamente.

- - Cochinillas –

- - Quieres decir… ¿insectos? -

- - Si, eso quiero decir - .

Él podía sentir que ella estaba tratando de lidiar con el hecho de haber comido insectos, cuando descubrió que no habría ninguna repercusión se relajó.

- ¿Fue por eso por lo que te uniste al ejercito cuando tenias trece? -

Él se rio cínicamente.

- - Comer insectos difícilmente es lo peor que puede ocurrir en las calles de Londres. Aparte de estar bajo constante riesgo de ser asesinado o atracado, hacer helados es una ardua labor. Trabajas desde las cuatro de la mañana hasta las siete de la noche. Fue por eso por lo que me uní al ejército -

Y había acabado trabajando días mucho más largos y rodeado de mucho más peligro que en una calle de Londres.

- - ¿Volverías si pudieras? - pregunto ella suavemente

- - No lo se –

- - ¿Vas a volver? -

El apretó gentilmente su seno.

- - No lo se -

La lluvia era un sonido de consuelo, nunca pensó en tener una furiosa erección y estar contento solo abrazando a una mujer. No más de lo que nunca pensó que podría llegar el día en que deseara que la lluvia no se detuviera.

En el campo de batalla el barro húmedo y frio era un indicio de muerte.

En Inglaterra el barro le había dado vida…y a Isabella.

- - ¿Edward…? –

- - ¿Hmm?

- - Quiero hacer realidad tu fantasía- él inhalo su tibio aliento.

- - Ya lo hiciste-

- - Tonterías… -

- - Me permitiste hacer realidad las tuyas -

- - Pero quiero ser la mujer de tu fantasía, Edward.

Busco tras ella la túrgida carne.

- - Quiero que me des todo lo que le das a ella -

Edward detuvo su mano, deliberadamente rudo.

- - Te dije que no tengo fantasías sobre lo que una mujer me haga -

No iba a dejar que se negara.

- ¿Entonces que le haces? Dijiste que fantaseabas con hacerlo todo. ¿Que es todo, Edward? -

Él cerró los ojos cuando la vieja necesidad volvió a la vida.

- - Te horrorizaría, Isabella -

- - No, no es cierto. Dímelo. Dime lo que quieres, Edward. Déjame ser la mujer de tu fantasía. Dime que hacemos antes de la batalla -

Él se resistió desesperadamente.

- - Dijiste, antes de la comida, que tenias otra fantasía -

- - Esta es esa fantasía, Edward. Ser tu fantasía.

Dios lo ayudara, esa también era su fantasía.

Su corazón se apretó, él modeló su cuerpo apretándolo más firmemente contra el de ella, pecho contra su espalda, sus redondeadas nalgas presionando contra su abdomen, atrapando el suave nido de su pelo entre sus cuerpos.

- - Hago esto - el cuerpo de ella se tenso, expectante.

- - ¿Que mas? -

Él respiró a través del suave cabello encontrando la carne, indescriptiblemente suave, debajo de él.

- Abre las piernas-

Edward sonrió con dolorosa satisfacción contra su cabello, notando como ella rápidamente seguía su orden, enterrando los dedos entre sus labios.

Dentro del apretado valle ella estaba caliente y húmeda. Sus suaves labios se cerraron alrededor de sus dedos mientras él los deslizaba suavemente atrás y adelante, rozando su clítoris, deslizándose hacia abajo hasta tocar la pequeña abertura que había creado, luego de vuelta hasta su clítoris.

- - Cuando estoy solo, en la noche, cansado de la muerte – murmuró contra su cabello- imagino que tengo una mujer que siente lo que yo siento. Y siento lo que ella siente -

Él deslizó su mano sobre su suave vello, a través del triangulo de rizos, luego sobre su estomago.

Isabella se encogió con decepción.

- Te aseguro que la estabas sintiendo -

Él se rio por un momento, sintiéndose confiado ante su aceptación. Besando su hombro el deslizo su mano sobre su caderas, entre sus cuerpos, hacia sus nalgas entre su redondeada carne.

Él deslizo la yema de sus dedos contra su humedad.

- - Quiero sentirla otra vez, Isabella. Abre bien las piernas, pon el pie derecho en el colchón – el siguió el camino de su muslo, agarrando la pierna. – Así, ahora estas abierta para mí -

- - ¿Así que esa es tu fantasía?, ¿una mujer abierta para ti? -

- - Si - Él manipulo su húmeda carne, preparándola. – Bien abierta. Dame tu mano -

- - ¿Por qué? -

- - Te dije que quiero que la mujer de mi fantasía sienta lo que yo siento. Dame tu mano -

Ella no lo hizo así que él la tomó.

Ella luchó débilmente cuando el guio ambas manos entre sus piernas. Sus costillas subían y bajaban bajo su brazo.

- - Hicimos esto anoche, Edward -

- - No como ahora – Dios los ayudara a ambos, no como esta noche.

- - Querías saber que hacemos la mujer de mi fantasía y yo antes de la batalla, esta parte. Conviértete en ella. Siéntete como yo te siento. La húmeda suavidad aquí – él deslizo sus manos unidas contra sus labios como pétalos de rosa hasta que estuvieron impregnados con su esencia. – La apretada carne dentro.

Suavemente él aparto sus labios con sus dedos. Suavemente su carne se estiro para recibirlos. Su respiración se detuvo.

- - Edward… -

- - ¿Que sientes, Isabella?-

- - Siento tus dedos -

- - También los tuyos – él presiono hacia dentro. – nuestros dedos, tu piel es suave dentro, como seda húmeda. Nunca he tocado a una mujer como lo estoy haciendo ahora. ¿Sientes eso? Es tu vagina contrayéndose a nuestro alrededor. Más allá puedes sentir la esponja, detrás de ella está la entrada a tu matriz -

Él presiono la esponja, suave y delicadamente, forzándola a presionar también, sabiendo que cada movimiento de su muñeca presionaba su clítoris. Su vagina se contrajo alrededor de sus dedos.

- Eso es lo que siento cuando estoy dentro de ti. Cuando meta nuestros dedos en ti, así, relaja los músculos e inclínate, como si mi miembro estuviera llenándote. Cuando los saque aprieta mis dedos, lo más fuerte que puedas… -

Él aspiro los hilos sedosos de su cabello, sintiendo que la seguridad de la casa y la tibieza de la cama se disolvían y se convertían en un embarrado y húmedo campo de batalla.

- Necesito que sientas lo que siento, Isabella. Necesito que sientas cuan caliente, húmeda y apretada eres.

"Necesito que sientas mi dolor. Necesito compartirlo con alguien, de otra manera no creo que pueda vivir con él."

El cabello de Isabella se enredo alrededor de su mandíbula.

- - ¿Cual es la otra parte de la fantasía? Siento lo que tú sientes, pero ¿como puedes sentir lo que yo siento? -

Él acunó su cuerpo contra el de ella.

- - Prométeme que si lo que voy a hacer es repugnante para ti me lo dirás -

- - Dijiste que una vez que nos embarcáramos en este viaje no habría vuelta atrás. Quiero que sientas lo que yo siento, si es posible…-

- - Mas que posible -

- - ¿Como…? -

Edward liberó sus dedos, los sacó lentamente de su cuerpo. Le dio un beso en la curvatura del cuello y dándose la vuelta salió de la cama.

- - ¿Que estas haciendo? -

La ronquera de su voz estaba teñida de impaciencia. Edward tomo una respiración profunda.

- - Buscando la mantequilla -

El silencio fue electrificante. Él esperó por el rechazo que seguramente vendría, rechazo a él, a su fantasía, a la vida que había vivido, soñando con ese momento.

Podía sentir su sorpresa, su incertidumbre y finalmente…

- - Está en la alacena -

Por un segundo pensó que sus rodillas colapsarían por el emerger de su alivio. Fue seguido por la necesidad primitiva de poseer.

Ningún hombre le haría lo que él estaba a punto de hacerle. Caminó hacia la estufa y tomó la toalla que se secaba detrás.

Luego abrió la puerta de la alacena y encontró la pequeña taza de mantequilla.

Ella lo esperaba en la cama, una oscura silueta contra el pálido lino de la manta.

- - ¿Que debo hacer? -

- - Acuéstate boca abajo, luego ponte de rodillas y apoya la cabeza en la almohada -

- - ¿Alguna vez has hecho esto? -

Él levanto su mano, encontró su nariz, su barbilla, apartando el cabello de su rostro. Sus manos, esas que habían sostenido un rifle con mortal precisión, estaban temblando.

- - Nunca. Sabes que no tienes que hacer esto -

- - Pero quiero hacerlo. Quiero que sientas como me siento. Quiero ser la mujer de tu fantasía, Edward. Quiero que me des todo lo que le das a ella -

Edward levantó la cabeza y miro hacia la oscuridad. Si hacia esto no sabía cómo haría para volver a su vida de matanzas. Si hacia esto no sabía cómo podría morir sabiendo lo que dejaba atrás. Si hacia esto no sabía cómo podría dejar ir a Isabella una vez que la tormenta terminara.

El sonido del colchón le indicó que ella había asumido la posición que le había pedido. El miro hacia la oscura silueta, sus nalgas arqueadas, y supo que no le importaban las repercusiones que esto pudiera traerle a ella. El trato había sido todo, y todo era lo que estaba a punto de tomar.

Inclinándose hacia la oscura silueta que era Isabella, encontró la cabecera de hierro, colgó la toalla allí.

Luego metiendo la mano dentro de la taza unto sus dedos de mantequilla y lo esparció por todo el tamaño de su pene.

Nueve pulgadas, había dicho ella mientras bromeaba sobre medirlo, él sintió que media doce pulgadas, luego veinte, duro y poderoso, nunca antes más consciente de su propia masculinidad.

Untando más mantequilla en su mano él puso la taza en el piso y se arrodillo en la cama detrás de ella. La toco ligeramente, reverentemente.

Ella se tensó.

- Relájate, Isabella. Esto es parte de la fantasía. Tocarte en todas partes. – suavemente él esparció la mantequilla alrededor de su apretada entrada trasera. Una y otra vez hasta que ella se arqueo bajo su toque.

Su dedo medio se deslizo dentro de ella. Ella gimió. El gimió. Era increíblemente apretada. Y caliente. Todo y más de lo que él había imaginado.

Dentro de ella la carne se tenso, intentando sacarlo. Él movió el dedo.

- - ¿te duele? –

- - No -

La voz de Edward estaba teñida de deseo.

- - ¿Me tomaras, Isabella? -

Su voz, cuando respondió, era igualmente deseosa.

- - Lo hare -

Inclinándose el la beso en las nalgas, su piel era tensa y fresca por fuera, suave y caliente por dentro.

Lentamente retiro el dedo. Con cuidado lo limpio con la toalla.

- - Trataré de no hacerte daño – arrodillándose en la cama, entre sus piernas, él froto su miembro alrededor de su tensa carne, presionando hacia adentro, haciendo más fuerza hasta que ella se relajo un poco.

Luego, súbitamente, estaba dentro de ella, y ella grito en la oscuridad. Tomo una respiración profunda y se quedo quieto. Su carne lo apretaba. La suavidad de sus nalgas temblaba contra su ingle.

Edward sintió una emoción tan fuerte que por un momento no fue capaz de darle nombre. Lujuria. Ternura.

Quería embestirla con tanta fuerza y tan profundamente hasta hacerla gritar. Quería abrazarla hasta que las lágrimas desaparecieran y nunca volviera a sentirse sola de nuevo.

Levanto una mano y siguió el rastro de su espalda hasta la base de su cuello, luego de vuelta hasta rozar el lugar donde estaba enterrado.

Ella arqueo la espalda, llevándolo más profundamente dentro de ella. Inclinándose el acuno su seno con su mano izquierda mientras que con su otra mano encontró la de ella, aferrándose a la almohada.

- - Siéntenos, Isabella -

Enredando sus dedos con los de ella, él llevo ambas manos entre sus piernas.

- - Separa las piernas -

El movimiento lo llevo aun más profundo.

- - No. No retrocedas. Aquí. – encontró sus lisos suaves labios inferiores, los aparto, froto los dedos de ambos, impregnándolos con su esencia, hasta que su cuerpo se abrió y los acepto al primer intento.

- - Edward….Edward…puedo sentirte -

- - Jesús…- él podía sentirse, a través de la fina membrana que separaba los dos canales. Podía sentir su carne apretando sus dedos, los dedos de ella, sentía su otra carne apretando su miembro.

Cuidadosa, inexorablemente, él presiono sus dedos más profundamente, pinchando la esponja, queriendo sentir su matriz, queriendo que ella lo sintiera ahí.

Presionaba dentro de su vagina y suavemente presionaba en ese otro sitio también, hasta que finalmente encontraron el ritmo.

Sus dedos presionando, rozando la columna rígida de su pene, los dedos retirándose, rozando el bulbo de su pene mientras presionaba en su ano.

El placer de tenerla de esa manera, de sentir su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el propio, era más de lo que había soñado.

Pensamientos e imágenes pasaban ante sus ojos como si fuera un moribundo. El sol de la India elevándose sobre las montañas y volviendo la arena de color sangre. Los palillos de tambor clavándose en el cuerpo del rebelde. Las lagrimas de Isabella mientras le relataba su historia.

Su propia voz; "- _Descubrí que no quería morir sin saber lo que era perderme dentro de una mujer_ -"

La voz de Isabella; "- _vine a despedirme- .- ¿A quién viniste a despedir? - . – a mis sueños, Edward. –_ "

Repentinamente el cuerpo de Isabella se tenso, apretándose, capturando sus dedos y su masculinidad dentro de ella.

- - ¡Oh, Dios, Edward! ¡No puedo soportarlo! – Su voz era agónica – ¡Por favor! Dios, sácalo…haz algo…mas…Edward… ¡Edward!

- - Prométeme algo… – Edward apenas reconoció su propia voz en la oscuridad, era un gruñido salvaje secundado por el sonido de su piel golpeando contra la de ella mientras la respiración del rebelde hacía eco en su cabeza.

- - Por favor….Edward -

- - Sin tus fantasías y tu erotismo serias como cualquier otra mujer. Y nunca habríamos tenido la noche pasada y esta. No estaríamos haciendo esto ahora. ¿Renunciarías a esto también? -

- - ¡No…nunca! - gimió ella, con dolor, con placer, no importaba, ella era suya y estaba ahí para darle todo lo que había hecho su vida tolerable, y él no iba a dejar que ella renunciara.

- - ¡Prométeme que no renunciaras a tus sueños! -

- - ¡Oh Dios! ¡Dios!, ¡lo prometo, Edward! –

- - Entonces déjate ir – Edward apretó sus dientes – esto es lo que me mantuvo con vida, Isabella, este sueño. Córrete para mí. Quiero que sientas lo que siento cuando te corres por mí. Quiero que tomes mi dolor y lo conviertas en placer. ¡Quiero que te corras ahora! -

En un rápido movimiento el cambio la sincronización de sus dedos y su pene llenándola al mismo tiempo, rápidamente, duramente, profundamente hasta que ya no hubo Isabella o Edward, solo un cuerpo, un latido, todo ello concentrado allí donde sus carnes se unían.

Súbitamente el cuerpo de Isabella se abrió completamente, tomando sus dedos y su miembro dentro de ella más profundamente de lo que él pensaba que era humanamente posible, antes de escalar en búsqueda de su orgasmo.

Sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor de los dedos de él, hasta que con un poderoso rugido el enterró su cara en la curva de su cuello y llego al orgasmo de manera explosiva.

Y supo que la tormenta le había cambiado irrevocablemente la vida. Isabella había tomado su dolor y lo había convertido en placer.

Le había devuelto su alma.

_**See u soon**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Lady´s Pleasure y sus personajes es un libro original de Robín Schone. **

**Solo se trata de mí probando mis aptitudes para traductora. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a SM **

**Capitulo 7 **

Isabella despertó ante un tibio fluido de recuerdos.

Edward besándola entre las piernas. Edward enterrado tan profundamente dentro de ella que era un solo cuerpo. El sabor de Edward en su lengua; el sonido de sorpresa en él cuando ella había compartido su sabor.

Edward de rodillas ante ella mientras leía La Perla. El miembro de Edward palpitando entre sus dedos, su propia carne pulsando con necesidad.

Esos recuerdos deberían darle vergüenza. Después de todo ella era una mujer moderna del siglo XIX, que debería sentir aversión por la sexualidad humana.

Esos recuerdos, al menos deberían hacerla sentirse confundida.

Pero no lo hacían.

Ellos le recordaban que, aun cuando era una solterona o una dama o una mujer poco seductora, era, primero que nada, una mujer.

"¿_Me tomaras, Isabella_?"

"_Lo haré_."

Por primera vez en su vida estaba agradecida con su colección erótica.

Necesitaría cada parte del conocimiento que esa colección pudiera ofrecerle si iba a pasar el resto de su vida haciendo que Edward olvidara.

Sonriendo ella levanto la mano. Solo para encontrar las sabanas frías, arrugadas en donde Edward había estado.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente….al sol de la mañana.

La realidad le dio una bofetada. La tormenta había terminado.

Esa realidad era afilada, las palabras que Edward había dicho en medio de la pasión, y las que ella había dicho…

"_Mientras dure la tormenta, seamos simplemente Isabella y Edward._"

"_Mientras dure la tormenta, tu cuerpo, tus necesidades, tus fantasías, todo lo que tienes es mío_"

"_Mientras dure la tormenta, tu eres mi mujer_"

Se levantó de la cama, esperando estúpidamente que él estuviera en la bañera o arrodillado frente a la estufa encendiéndola con madera, algo…pero…"Por favor, Dios, no dejes que se haya ido"

Pero no había lugar para esconderse en la casita, y esta estaba vacía. Su ropa, que había sido puesta detrás de la silla, en la estufa, no estaba.

En su lugar solo estaba el vestido verde de algodón con la ropa interior de seda. Isabella cerró los ojos contra los rayos de sol que llenaban la casa.

Tal como la tormenta, Edward se había ido.

Repentinamente Isabella no pudo soportar el olor de ambos en las sabanas.

Se levantó completamente de la cama, sintiendo la esponja hinchada dentro de ella y los rastros de mantequilla en sus nalgas.

Le dolía. Entre las piernas, su trasero, sus pechos, sus labios. Le dolía allí en donde él la había tocado.

Aun así, por donde mirara, había rastro de él.

El fuego en la estufa. La bañera llena de agua. El armario cubriendo la ventana. La Perla en el piso.

¿Cómo pudo dejarla? Ella le había prometido que no iba a renunciar a sus sueños.

Sus sueños.

Fuera de la casa, los cascos de un caballo se dejaban oír. Iban acompañados de una voz cantante.

Edward.

Isabella corrió hasta la puerta con el corazón en un puño.

No importaba que su cabello estuviera suelto, salvajemente enredado y que le callera por la espalda.

No importaba si en dos semanas cumpliría treinta años. La única cosa que importaba era que Edward no la había dejado.

Su caballo lo había tirado, le había dicho ayer.

Siendo como era, un soldado, había salido de la casa para buscarlo, y lo había encontrado.

- - Señorita Isabella, ¿esta presentable? Vine a limpiar, traje comida para usted y su señor -

Sintió como si fuera atravesada por una bala. O como si le hubieran clavado un palillo de tambor.

Edward había dicho que había asesinado. Que lo volvería a hacer. Y así había sido.

Solamente que no se había quedado el tiempo suficiente para ver la sorpresa en los ojos de su víctima.

A través de la puerta podía oír las olas del mar bañando gentilmente la playa. Enderezando los hombros ella dijo.

- - Deme unos minutos, señora Thomas -

Cerró los ojos ante la verdad. Había tenido dos noches de pasión y no tendría más.

"Tengo que olvidarme de mi vieja vida y caminar hacia la nueva."

Rápidamente saco las ropas con las que había llegado vestida a esa casa. Ropa interior, Corsé, falda, calcetines, vestido. Lagrimas.

Caían en la cama como gotas gruesas de lluvia. Limpio sus mejillas, no iba a llorar.

No se lloraba por las tormentas.

Llenó la olla con agua fría y se limpió, removiendo los rastros de Edward Cullen. Solo para terminar en la innoble posición de meterse la mano entre la carne tierna buscando una esponja que no saldría.

Se dijo que debía verse ridícula agachada en los dedos de los pies, con su cabello enredado. Cabello que él había prometido peinar mientras yacía entre sus piernas.

Una vez más las lagrimas comenzaron a salir, pensó que podría ahogarse en ellas mientras tocaba lo que una mujer nunca debería tocar, silenciosamente pensando que tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Como si él le hubiera prometido más que una unión en medio de la tormenta. Una unión que ella había propuesto.

Para hacerle olvidar el pasado. Para hacerle olvidar su propio futuro. Pero ahora la tormenta se había ido y era tiempo de que él volviera a su regimiento.

Y era tiempo de que ella pusiera fin a sus estúpidas fantasías. La puerta de la casa se abrió al mismo tiempo que sus dedos capturaban la esponja que salió al mismo tiempo que ella se ponía de pie.

La señora Thomas se quedo en el marco de la puerta en medio de la luz del sol y el polvo que revoloteaba.

- - Está bien, mi niña. Los hombres siempre tendrán la ventaja sobre nosotras. Le dije a mi señor que no debía haberla dejado sola en la tormenta. Cuidaremos de usted, yo y el señor Thomas -

Ignorando la esponja en su mano y las lágrimas que se negaban a detenerse, Isabella agarró la toalla y la envolvió alrededor de ella como si nada ocurriera, aparte de que una sirvienta caminaba hacia la bañera de su señora.

- - Gracias señora Thomas. No necesita preocuparse. Decidí que volveré a Londres. ¿Sabe? Mi familia me necesita. Apreciaría si me ayuda a empacar mis cosas. Luego podría acompañarme a la estación del tren -

- - El tren sale en dos horas – la cara de la señora Thomas estaba llena de lastima. Más que cualquier otra devastadora emoción de sorpresa o desaprobación que una solterona esperaría ver en los ojos de una virtuosa mujer casada.

- - Tenemos mucho tiempo. Traje una hogaza de pan recién hecha y una taza fresca de mantequilla. – dijo señalando la canasta.

- - No tengo hambre – dijo Isabella abruptamente preguntándose si sería capaz de volver a comer mantequilla alguna vez en su vida. O soportar el olor del brandy. –Gracias de todas maneras.

Aceptó la canasta con dignidad. La señora Thomas se dio la vuelta para que Isabella pudiera soltar la toalla.

- - Le pagare por las molestias, por supuesto – Isabella levantó la canasta. – ¡No!, - su voz hizo mover las motas de polvo que rodeaban a la señora Thomas. – ¡Deje eso ahí!

La señora Thomas la miro desde donde estaba, al lado de la revista que Edward, en medio de su pasión, había arrancado de las manos de Isabella y había lanzado tras él.

- - Es solo algo que compre para mis vacaciones. – recorrió la distancia que las separaba. – déjeme cogerlo -

Cogió la revista de las manos de la mujer. Caminando a través de la habitación al pie de la cama, levanto la tapa del baúl más pequeño y puso dentro La Perla. Edición numero 12.

La esponja empapada de brandy le siguió. Abriendo el baúl mas grande, sacó su ropa y busco entre él hasta que localizó la pequeña llave. Aseguró el baúl pequeño y guardó la llave en el bolso de mano, se limpio las mejillas antes de darse la vuelta hacia la señora Thomas, con una sonrisa fingida

- - ¿Me ayudaría con el corsé, por favor? -

La señora Thomas era tan buena como sus palabras. Isabella estaba vestida y había empacado todo con bastante tiempo de sobra para alcanzar el tren. Mientras se calzaba los botines la señora Thomas se hizo cargo de la olla y desvistió la cama. Juntas vaciaron la bañera, y juntas subieron los dos baúles en la carreta.

Limpiándose los dedos con un pañuelo, Isabella levantó sus faldas y se sentó en la punta de la silla.

Le dolía entre las piernas al rozar la silla, aun así estaba extrañamente distante. Como si ese dolor no le perteneciera a ella sino a otra persona. La señora Thomas se quedó parada al otro lado de la carreta.

- - Se olvida de un baúl, señorita -

- - No - miro hacia el rítmico movimiento de la cola del caballo, uno que no estaba castrado como los de su hermano. Una operación brutal, pensaba ella, era esa de castrar los animales. – No hay nada más que me pertenezca en esa casa.

- - Pero… -

Sacó una moneda dorada del bolso y miró hacia la cara preocupada de la señora Thomas.

- - Quiero pedirle un favor, señora Thomas. Quiero que usted y su esposo destruyan ese baúl. No contiene nada que valga para mí -

- - Por supuesto, señorita -

La señora Thomas dio la vuelta y entró en la casa. Volvió después de unos minutos con la canasta que el señor Thomas había dejado el día anterior. Se pregunto que habría hecho Edward con la taza de mantequilla que había devuelto a la alacena, si la habría botado.

También se pregunto si el señor Thomas le había dicho a su esposa que la había encontrado con su "señor" revoloteando desnudos en la lluvia. Por supuesto que se lo debió contar. La mortificación que esperaba sentir no llego.

El camino a la estación rodeaba el océano.

En una de las esquinas del camino las ruedas de la carreta pasaban cerca de un abismo y el agua en el fondo.

- - ¡Deténgase! -

La señora Thomas halo las riendas del caballo para detenerlo. Isabella busco en el bolso y encontró la llave del baúl que cargaba cada una de sus fantasías.

Que ironía que contuviera los sueños por los que Edward había permanecido vivo los últimos veintidós años.

Esas fantasías no le habían traído a ella más que dolor, aislándola de aquellos a quienes debería imitar.

Antes de poder pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, en lo que estaba dejando atrás, se bajo de la carreta y lanzó la llave tan lejos como pudo. Brillo por un momento, luego desapareció en el aire, entre el océano.

No importaba. Desde ese día Isabella no tenía sueños.

Era por eso, después de todo, por lo que había escogido la casa, para decir adiós al erotismo que la había llenado de deseos imposibles.

Cerró los ojos contra la brillante claridad del mar y tomo la decisión que no había sido capaz de tomar una semana antes. Cuando volviera a Londres aceptaría la propuesta de matrimonio del primer hombre que sus familiares escogieran para ella.

- Maldito caballo. Debí venderte a la fábrica de pegante -

Levantando suavemente la cabeza el caballo miro sobre su hombro. Y permitió que Edward cogiera su rienda. Después de dos horas buscándolo y tres horas cazándolo.

Miró a los ojos marrones del caballo y una sensación bajo hasta sus pies. Pies que estarían llenos de ampollas gracias a esta gran bestia.

Definitivamente enloquecería si cada par de ojos marrones que veía le recordaban a Isabella, pensó sin humor.

Tomando la rienda, trepó hasta la silla.

El sol brillaba, el suelo sin nubes era tan azul como solo podía serlo después de una tormenta.

La sensación fluyó de la espalda de Edward a sus testículos cuando recordó la tormenta….e Isabella. Y como pasarían el resto del día.

Ella leería su revista erótica mientras el yacía a sus pies. Después le peinaría el cabello como se lo había prometido.

Luego la lamería y succionaría hasta que rogara por piedad. Y luego…

Luego le pediría que se casara con él. No se atrevería a negarse.

Era bien entrada la tarde cuando llego a la casa. La falta de humo en la chimenea debió advertirlo. Debió haber sabido que una casa que parecía tan sola y desolada era eso.

Siendo militar debió notar la carreta fuera de la casa. Y lo hizo.

Trato de atribuir la falta de humo saliendo de la chimenea al cansancio de Isabella. La vista de la carreta le abrió el apetito. No había comido nada desde el día anterior.

Con el estomago gruñendo entro a la casa. Solo para encontrarla vacía. La cama yacía sin sabanas. El piso tenia las señas de la bañera.

Por un segundo se preguntó si había llegado a la casa correcta.

Una casa de costa se parecía mucho a otras. Pudo haber llegado a la casa equivocada. Pero…

Había un armario en el lugar de la ventaba. Y un baúl pequeño en el pie de la cama.

Isabella se había ido.

El dolor llenó su pecho. Se llevo su respiración. Por un segundo se preguntó si habría pillado una neumonía por la tormenta. Pero luego el dolor fue relevado por un acceso de ira.

Maldita fuera. Lo había planeado de esta forma, desde el momento en que había entrado a la casa. Mientras él le decía su nombre completo ella solo le había dicho su nombre de pila

- - _Señorita Isabella_. – ella sabía entonces que cuando la tormenta terminara se iba a ir.

¿Como pudo huir de el después de lo que habían compartido?

Él había sentido su placer. Ella había sentido su placer.

Maldita fuera hasta el infierno, ella lo había aceptado todo de él, su cuerpo, su pasado, su fantasía. Ella se había llevado su dolor y lo había convertido en placer.

Por primera vez, desde que había asesinado al rebelde con un par de palillos de tambor veintidós años atrás, sintió deseos de llorar. De sollozar como el chico de trece años que había sido una vez, buscando siempre una manera más fácil de vivir.

Que tonto era, le había permitido a ella convertirse en más que su fantasía. Se había convertido en parte de su alma. Él le había dado el arma que necesitaba para asegurar su unión.

Las damas podían yacer con los hombres salidos de las calles de Londres, pero no se casaban con ellos.

Ella había volado sin preguntar. La pasada noche él le había preguntado si lo aceptaba y ella había dicho que si. Sin duda cuando había despertado sola debió haberlo esperado.

Furiosamente intento abrir el baúl. Estaba cerrado. Lo pateo. Solo para lastimarse el dedo gordo del pie.

Lo movió rudamente de arriba a abajo.

Maldito, maldito, maldito.

Sus esperanzas se fueron. La bañera estaba vacía, yacía contra la pared. La bomba de agua apoyada a un lado.

Y la esponja….no estaba.

Recordó haberla puesto dentro de ella. Aun la usaba, o se la había llevado con ella. Y con ese incongruente pensamiento llego la razón. Él la había dejado sola para ir en busca del caballo que lo había tirado hacia dos noches. Ella había yacido encorvada contra él, suave y repleta.

Pensó encontrar al caballo antes de que ella despertara y le había llevado medio día.

El trato había sido todo hasta que la tormenta terminara. Si él hubiese sido ella, ¿que habría pensado si se despertaba solo, en una cama fría con un rayo de sol penetrando por la ventana?

Maldición.

¿Por qué no le pregunto su apellido? O más importante, ¿donde vivía ella?

Los arrendatarios debían saber. Le tomo tres horas localizar la casa de los Thomas. Fue recibido con estoico silencio.

- - No dejo ninguna dirección – los ojos de la señora Thomas estaban llenos de hostilidad. – La lleve a la estación del tren, eso es todo -

Edward recurrió a su paciencia.

- - Entonces deme el nombre de su familia. Debe tener información -

- - Me da la impresión de que siendo su esposo usted debería saberlo. – dijo ella crudamente.

Con la poca información lo único que podía hacer era intentar en la estación del tren. La cual estaba cerrada.

Volvió a la casa de la playa. Había velas en la alacena, no mantequilla. Seguramente la señora Thomas había limpiado.

Encendiendo una vela contemplo la cama y el baúl a los pies de esta. Luego calmada y metódicamente saco la pistola de la bolsa y voló el seguro del baúl.

La esponja estaba sobre la edición doce de La Perla.

El dolor volvió al pecho de Edward. Lentamente levanto la esponja, aun olía a brandy y a mujer cálida y húmeda.

_"¿Como sientes la esponja?_

_"La siento dentro"_

_"La sacare por ti…y después te bañare en agua caliente para aliviar el dolor."_

Ojos sin fondo, de color marrón, ardieron con fuego cuando miro la esponja.

"_Y luego que, coronel Cullen_?"

_"La pondré de vuelta"_

Una ola de cansancio rodo sobre él.

Fue seguida inmediatamente por un acceso de ira.

Dejando el baúl y la esponja ella había dejado clara cuál era su decisión.

Debería dejarla irse. Debería dejarla con su fría y desapasionada realidad. Pero no iba a permitirlo. No conseguiría alejarse de él tan fácilmente. Él era un soldado malditamente bueno.

Uno que estaba acostumbrado a rastrear a personas y cosas más difíciles que una damita. La encontraría, si no era mañana entonces el día siguiente. O el siguiente.

Levantó la revista, estaba marcada por un círculo oscuro y húmedo. Cuando la encontrara sabría de cada acto sexual sobre el que ella había leído, sobre cualquiera que hubiera fantaseado.

La mañana encontró a Edward.

Actuando impulsivamente empacó las doce copias de La Perla en su bolsa.

El señor Thomas estaba atendiendo a un cerdo y a una docena de gallinas cuando Edward llegó en su caballo.

- - La señorita Isabella dejo un baúl. Se lo enviaré después, mientras tanto le daré dinero si me lleva a la estación y alimenta y cuida de mi caballo en tanto regrese -

El hombre lo miro.

- - La señorita Isabella dijo que debíamos deshacernos de él. A menos que le interese comprarlo... -

Saco otras monedas.

- - Supongo que la señora Thomas no recuerda a que pueblo se dirigía la señorita Isabella -

Los ojos brillaron ante el oro.

- - No seguimos el rastro de nuestros renteros, van y vuelven como moscas -

- - Y por supuesto no sabe el nombre o la dirección del dueño de la casa. – preguntó cínicamente.

Thomas se lamio los labios.

- - Solo hacemos lo que nos dicen -

El viejo mantuvo su historia todo el camino hasta la estación. El vendedor de tiquetes fue de más ayuda.

Recordó haber vendido un tiquete a "_una dama que se dirigía a la estación de Londres. No se veía muy feliz de ir ahí, sus ojos estaban rojos, como si hubiese estado llorando. ¿Es usted su esposo?_"

Edward endureció su corazón ante la imagen que el etiquetero describía.

Ella le había dado todo y lo había dejado sin nada. Las lagrimas se veían como un precio bajo a pagar por el dolor que le había causado a él.

Compró un tiquete sin preguntar.

En Londres un carruaje llevo a Edward a un hotel asequible en una calle silenciosa, como las calles en las que solía trabajar cuando ayudaba a su padre a vender helados.

Después de visitar a un sastre, comenzó su búsqueda.

El pensamiento de Isabella cumpliendo treinta años sin él con ella para celebrarlo lo enfureció.

Desafortunadamente no tenía amistades. Nunca había hecho amistad con oficiales que pertenecían a la parte prestigiosa de la ciudad.

Después de tres semanas en Londres, no estaba cerca de encontrarla de lo que había estado al preguntarle a los Thomas.

Hasta que encontró un periódico. Su rostro estaba ahí, en la sección de sociedad.

Bajo su fotografía la noticia de que Lady Isabella Swan, hermana del conde de Melford, se casaba con Sir Michael Newton, hijo mayor del barón John Newton y Lady Clarisse Denby - Newton

La boda iba a ser privada el día 27 de Junio en la casa de campo del conde de Melford.

Edward sintió que la sangre era drenada de su rostro. Isabella era la hermana de un conde, el William que moriría de un ataque de apoplejía si descubriera su colección erótica.

Ya no se preguntaba por qué no le había dicho su apellido, ligarlo con un simple coronel aturdiría a la sociedad.

Si ella fuera una simple integrante más de la nobleza, le podría ofrecer lo necesario para vivir. Pero era una aristócrata. No había nada que un hombre como él pudiera ofrecerle.

Estudio la fotografía de su prometido. Sir Michael Newton tenía patillas y mejillas redondeadas. Sin duda haría vestir a Isabella como un piano.

"_Asesine al primer hombre tres meses después de mi enlistamiento, Isabella, y he estado matando desde entonces_"

"_No tuviste otra opción, Edward"_

Arrugó el papel entre sus dedos.

Tal vez no había tenido opción veintidós años antes. Pero ahora si la tenia.

Ella no merecía vestir como un piano.

Ese día era el 25 de Junio.

Esperaba que la casa de campo del conde pudiera acomodar a un huésped más.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bueno, octavo y último capítulo de esta historia que pareció gustarles tanto, espero que la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo. Nos leemos en una próxima ocasión, para las que leen la historia de mascara de odio, me estoy esmerando por que el capitulo quede lo mejor posible. **

**Espero me tengan paciencia. **

**A Lady´s Pleasure y sus personajes pertenecen al libro original de Robín Schone. **

**Solo se trata de mí probando mis aptitudes para traductora. **

**Los personajes de Twilight pertenecen a SM **

**Capitulo 8**

Isabella se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo y supo que había conseguido su objetivo.

La pálida mujer de ojos marrones, con el cabello hacia atrás en un elaborado moño francés, que le devolvía la mirada no leía literatura erótica. No tenía fantasías prohibidas. No tenía otro sueño más que ser lo que en realidad era, la hija y ahora la hermana de un conde, que quería una alianza con la casa de Newton.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba contenta. No había dolor en esa cara pálida y carente de expresión.

No había lujuria, ni soledad.

Le gustaba eso. Era todo y más de lo que siempre había querido ser.

Un golpeteo interrumpió su complaciente estudio. Eran sus hermanas.

Elizabeth, la del medio, palmeo la falda pesada y de color gris claro que vestía a Isabella.

Mary, la que le seguía a Isabella, seco una lagrima de la esquina de sus ojos con un pañuelo arrugado.

Victoria, la mayor, esperó en la puerta para entregarla a manos de su hermano, quien la entregaría en las manos del hombre que se iba a convertir en su esposo.

Le gustó el hecho de que no había emociones extrañas interrumpiendo la serenidad de esa ocasión. Era un día hermoso, un día perfecto. Una de esas raras mañanas en Londres donde todo combinaba con todo, el cielo era azul con rayos dorados del sol partiendo en el, rayos que una mujer menos prístina podría confundir con un par de ojos dorados, o con el destello en una casita de playa, o con algún estúpido sueño.

Victoria abrió la puerta e hizo que Mary y Elizabeth la secundaran.

Las notas de un piano se dejaron escuchar en la cámara. Isabella sonrió a sus hermanas mientras ellas susurraban que se enderezara.

Luego su hermano la llevo a través de la otra puerta y tomo su mano enguantada.

- Este es un día extremadamente importante para ti, Isabella. Sir Newton es un buen hombre. No querrás nada más. Confiamos en que no harás nada para desgraciar el nombre de la familia -

Isabella sonrió. Por supuesto que no haría nada para desgraciar el nombre de la familia. Era feliz con su nueva vida. Quería este matrimonio. Quería ser Lady Isabella Newton.

Isabella Swan había muerto hacía tres semanas y dos días. Era tiempo de enterrarla.

Edward esperó largos minutos luego de que el carruaje lo dejara frente al camino empedrado de la casa.

La música penetraba por entre las puertas cerradas.

Consiguió entrar con la simple maniobra de darle un codazo a la puerta cuando el guarda la abrió.

El uniforme escarlata estaba completado por una espada sin joyas. Para prevenirle de robos.

El guarda sabía lo que tenía que hacer: aun así se veía bastante renuente a realizar su labor.

- - ¿Puedo ayudarle, señor? -

- - Soy amigo del novio – dijo Edward en voz baja.

- - Me temo que la boda solamente es entre miembros de la familia. – dijo el guarda mirando sin disimulo el cabello cobrizo de Edward, sin pomada y sin patillas, y luego a su cara afeitada y que hablaba de climas y practicas mas barbáricas que las que se veían normalmente en Inglaterra. – Si me da el paquete, puede estar seguro de que se lo entregare-

Edward miro hacia el paquete envuelto y con cinta.

- - Entregare personalmente el paquete, gracias. Continúe con su deber. No necesita mostrarme el camino -

Sus piernas lo llevaron sobre el piso de madera.

Siguió la música del piano y el murmullo bajo de las voces a un oscuro salón lleno de vasijas con flores y un piano enorme.

Había varias sillas ubicadas en fila cerca de la chimenea. Las sillas estaban ocupadas por mujeres vestidas en su mayoría de colores oscuros y de hombres vestidos de negro.

El ministro de ceremonia y su ayudante, ambos con el mismo pelo empomado y patillas alargadas flanqueaban la chimenea.

Había llegado justo a tiempo.

Tan pronto como entro a la habitación llena de educadas y expectantes caras, el pianista termino el recital en un suave bajo en las voces.

Fue seguido por el sonido de ropa. De seda.

Isabella.

Usaba un vestido de color gris claro con un escote de encaje alto hasta el cuello, nunca había lucido peor, pensó él en una ramalada de viciosa satisfacción.

Su cara se veía cansada con oscuros círculos bajo los ojos. El hombre a su lado, su hermano, el conde, sin duda compartía su estatura, pero era al menos treinta kilos más pesado. También tenía el cabello empomado y patillas alargadas.

La espalda de Isabella estaba rígida y miraba directamente al ministro y su ayudante.

El novio, notó Edward, tenía una gran barriga. Y era dos pulgadas más bajo que la novia.

La voz del ministro era pomposamente impaciente.

- - Queridos asistentes, estamos reunidos aquí, frente a los ojos del señor…-

Edward se apoyó en la pared y espero por su oportunidad.

- … Así que, si algún hombre tiene alguna razón por la cual no se deba llevar a cabo esta unión, hable ahora, o calle para siempre.

Edward se levanto de la pared y se adelantó tres pasos.

- - Tengo una razón -

La espalda rígida bajo el vestido gris se puso incluso más rígida, súbitamente Isabella se dio la vuelta y perdió el equilibrio. Se balanceó por un momento antes de conseguir quedarse de pie.

Los ojos marrones se encontraron con los ojos dorados.

Se puso incluso más pálida. El rubor inundo sus mejillas segundos después. Murmullos de sorpresa llenaban la habitación.

El ministro bajo sus anteojos.

- - ¿Perdón? -

- - Dije que tengo una razón para detener esta boda. – levantó el paquete envuelto y con Cintas. – Doce razones para ser exacto -

Isabella sabía lo que había en la hermosa caja envuelta.

Había dejado atrás sus doce ejemplares de la Perla. El rubor desapareció de su rostro.

- Edward…-

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que él había escuchado su voz. Nadie uso su nombre de pila desde que ella lo dejó.

No quería escucharla decir Edward en ese frio y educado tono. Como si nunca hubieran estado más cerca de lo que dos personas podían estar.

Quería oír su nombre con su tono teñido de pasión. O en un grito cuando alcanzara su liberación.

- - Doce razones – repitió el – Si puedes aceptar este regalo, Isabella, y casarte con ese hombre, entonces aceptaré el hecho de que lo que significó para mi más que la vida misma, no fue para ti más que un error en medio de una tormenta. Y me excusare por esta interrupción -

- - ¿Quien es este hombre? – el novio levanto el monóculo y miro a Edward con un ojo del tamaño de un tapacubos.

Edward lo ignoro.

- Por otro lado, Isabella, tengo en mi bolsillo otros dos regalos. Uno va en el dedo anular. El otro regalo es el juguete favorito de Lady Pokingham -

Unos sorprendidos jadeos masculinos se escucharon sobre los murmullos femeninos de esa gente respetable ante la mención del reconocido nombre tomado de La Perla. Edward pudo sentir que la atención masculina se dirigió a Isabella, fríos ojos llenos de caliente especulación.

El rubor volvió a las mejillas de Isabella, llevo su cabeza hacia atrás como si la hubiesen abofeteado en el rostro.

- - Señor – la voz del guarda – Si tiene la amabilidad de seguirme -

La mirada de Edward no decayó.

- - Y por último, pero no menos importante, tengo la edición número trece -

Tres hombres se unieron al guarda, el paquete envuelto cayó al piso mientras Edward luchaba por liberarse.

Ella miraba silenciosamente. Maldita fuera. No lo iba a aceptar…ni a su regalo. Estaba parada, prístina y remota, como la dama en la que quería convertirse.

Debería estar contento de que al menos unos de sus objetivos se hubiera hecho real. Su secreto estaba al descubierto.

Sir Michael Newton no se casaría con una mujer cuyo nombre fue susurrado en la misma frase que el de una heroína de La Perla.

Pero no se sentía aliviado de salvar a Isabella de una vida llena de infelicidad. Por un segundo la odió.

La odió con toda la pasión de su alma, esa que ella le había dado de vuelta. Ella le había dado todo: era suya.

Había desertado de su deber como soldado…para poder vivir. Con ella. La furia le dio a Edward la fuerza de dos hombres….pero no la de tres.

Se rehusó a dejar de mirarla perdiendo la batalla mientras era conducido por los tres orangutanes.

La miró a través de su hombro hasta que fue llevado casi a rastras hasta la puerta doble, su cuerpo entero cayó en el piso mientras las puertas se ajustaban, dejándolo en medio de la calle.

Maldición. Había caído sobre su pierna lesionada.

- - ¿Necesita ayuda señor?, pareciera que si… -

Edward miro al muchacho de edad indefinida entre cinco y quince años, miro hacia la vereda en donde se podía ver a varias personas en diferentes actividades.

- - No -dijo Edward. Metió la mano en el cinto y le dio todo lo que tenia al muchacho.

Maldito infierno. No le importo si le había dado todo su dinero. Los hombres muertos no lo necesitaban. Metió la mano al otro bolsillo y saco todo lo que había ahí.

La vida lleno el rostro del muchacho. Antes de que el soldado de ojos amarillos pudiera cambiar de decisión, el chico tomó el dinero y las cosas y echo a correr.

Repentinamente las puertas de la casa campestre se abrieron con un estruendo. Como en cámara lenta, Edward se dio la vuelta.

Isabella bajaba corriendo las escaleras en medio del salvaje movimiento de su falda.

Tenía entre sus manos enguantadas sus sueños. La vida de Edward. Llego hasta él sin aliento.

- Olvidó su paquete, coronel Cullen -

La muerte no podía doler tanto. Tampoco la vida, pensó tristemente.

- - El paquete es para usted, Lady Swan -

- - No es posible, coronel Cullen – dijo ella dignamente – me ofreció tres regalos, no uno solo-

- - Me temo que los perdí, Lady Swan. – dijo él en tono oscuro, imaginándola con Michael Newton en una cama, moviéndose. – ¿Significa eso que acepta o rechaza el paquete? -

- - Significa, Coronel Cullen, que acepto….todos los tres regalos -

Por primera vez en ese día, Edward noto cuan tibio estaba el ambiente y cuan azul estaba el cielo, libre de niebla y nubes.

- - Supongo que sabes cuál es el juguete favorito de Lady Pokingham -

Con la cara ardiendo, Isabella levanto su mano y toco ligeramente el frente de sus pantalones escarlata con sus dedos enguantados, luego retiró su mano.

- - Oh, sí, coronel Cullen, se cual es el juguete favorito de Lady Pokingham -

- - No soy un caballero – le advirtió secamente – Pero tengo salud, y lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente.

- - Coronel Cullen – los ojos marrones lo miraron ardientemente.- Lo que usted tiene es más importante que la salud o un titulo -

- - ¿Y qué es eso, Lady Swan? -

Edward contuvo la respiración, sin atreverse a tener esperanzas, temeroso de no poder soportar el dolor si ella lo rechazaba.

Una maldición se escucho en el camino, un cochero halaba las riendas de su caballo asustado por el parasol de una dama.

Isabella sonrió, la sonrisa que él había llegado a amar. Salvaje y libre como la tormenta.

- - A La Perla, coronel Cullen -

- - ¿Me tomaras, Isabella? – el sonido en su garganta era oscuro y poderoso.

- - Lo hare, Edward -

Repentinamente las calles de Londres desaparecieron y solamente quedaban ellos dos, un hombre y una mujer.

Riéndose, olvidándose de los curiosos, Edward levanto a Isabella en sus brazos hasta que ella quedo más arriba que él.

- - Estas equivocada, Señorita Isabella. Lady Pokingham tiene otro juguete favorito, uno que puede ser envuelto y entrego. Pero solo puedes tenerlo una vez estemos casados, y si yo te lo pongo.

(_**Si se preguntaron de qué hablaba Edward, era de la esponja.)**_


End file.
